The Interview
by Kamikazi-Queen
Summary: Vampire Emma Swan recites her life in an interview. Rated M for sex and violence. SWANQUEEN
1. Chapter 1

**The Interview**

**Once Upon A Time**

**Emma Swan ~ Swan Queen ~ Regina Mills**

**Summary: Vampire Emma Swan recites her life in an interview. Rated M for sex, violence and scenes of torture in future chapters.**

**Chapter one**

* * *

The young man sat nervously in his seat has he waited for the interview to start. He never thought in a million years that he would be interviewing a 'real life Vampire', but here he sat staring at the beautiful blonde woman with sparkling emerald eyes and pale skin who was yet to talk.

He shifted in his seat again when he could feel sweat rolling down his back between his shoulder blades. When he received the call a few days prior from his boss with a lead on a story about a young woman who claimed she was a vampire and wanted to tell her story, he laughed but took the job anyway. But now sat in front of said 'vampire', he felt nervous and afraid and he didn't know why.

Bringing himself out of his thoughts, he cleared his throat and picked up the tape recorder from the desk in front of him

'I'm ready when you are, Miss' He said nervously

Turning her attention from the window, she met his eyes and nodded her head

'OK, I'm ready' She answered in a bell like voice

'Firstly..' He said quickly then lowered his eyes to take a deep breath 'Could you possibly prove you are what you claim to be?' He finished but has he looked up, he took a deep shocked breath as the young woman was no longer in front of him

He stood quickly and turned around scanning the room finding her on the other end of the room near the front door leaning against the wall with a smirk on her angelic face

'How did you?...' He whispered in shock

she simply smiled before she moved again quicker than his eyes could track and was stood near the window again within a heart beat

'what the fuck!' the young man exclaimed as he moved away from the table with his arms up in defence 'How did you do that?'

'I simply moved from one place to another. I just happen to be able to move very quickly' She shrugged with a devilish smirk on her face and the hint of teeth flashed between pale thin lips

The young man gulped when he was certain he could see a hint of a sharp fang

'Would you like a glass of water? Your heart is beating dangerously fast. Please don't fret, I mean you no harm. I wouldn't set up this interview just to simply... eat you' She said non nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders.

'No thank you. I'm fine, just a little... hmm..'

'Shocked?' She finished for him which granted her a nod in return

'If you would like to start then Mr... I'm sorry, how rude of me, I never asked you your name'

'Killian Jones, but please call me Killian, Miss?'

'Swan, Emma Swan. Pleasure to meet you Killian' she said with a sweet smile that made the young man hot under the collar _'Damn she is a beautiful woman'_ He thought to himself

'Well, Miss Swan I..'

'Emma is fine' She interrupted

'OK, Emma...' Killian presses record on the device in front of him 'Are you ready to begin?'

she simply nodded her head then looked down at the device and answered 'Yes, please begin'

He nodded and smiled

'Interview with Miss Emma Swan. 24th June 2013. New York City. So Emma may I ask how old you are?'

'I'm 28'

He lifted an eyebrow and smirked slightly

'OK, how long have you been 28?'

Emma chuckled and smiled

'247 years, I was turned in 1766'

'How does one become a vampire?' He asked hiding his surprise at her real age

Emma turned glancing at the moon through the window as she sighed heavily

'With the help of another vampire' She answered softly

'Who was the vampire that helped you?' He asked softly picking up on her sombre mood to the line of questioning

'Her name was Regina Mills'

'Was?'

Emma looked down sadly

'Yes.. was'.

* * *

**I know the first chapter isn't very long but I just wanted to put a feeler for this out there and I thought it was good point to end the chapter. Please leave me some feedback on here or on tumblr, I'm over there with the same name, kamikazi-queen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Interview**

**Once Upon A Time**

**Emma Swan ~ Swan Queen ~ Regina Mills**

**thank you so much for all the favourites, follows and reviews. makes my day! I wasn't planning on putting up the second chapter just yet, but I finished it today so thought I'd post it. the third chapter will be up early next week. I plan on updating every Monday. also someone asked if this was a SQ endgame story or character death story, it is a SQ endgame story.**

* * *

_'Who was the vampire that helped you?' He asked softly picking up on her sombre mood to the line of questioning_

_'Her name was Regina Mills' _

_'Was?' _

_Emma looked down sadly _

_'Yes.. was'_

* * *

**Chapter two**

'I'm sorry to hear that Emma. I thought Vampires were immortal though?'

'Vampires do not age and are very resilient creatures but they can be killed. The sun, fire or removing the head or heart will kill a vampire' She explained

'The sun?' He asked

'Yes. Vampires are creatures of the night for a reason. The heat from the sun will set a vampire on fire instantly' She explained with pained eyes

'Why?'

'I don't know why exactly. There are many myths to the reason why, the one that always stuck with me was that the first vampires, while they were human worshipped the Sun. it was a God to them, but once they started drinking blood to prolong their life's, their God, the Sun turned its back on them for their 'savage' behaviour and vowed that if they were ever seen in its presence it would destroy them' Emma explained

'That's..I don't know what to think about that' Killian said in disbelief

'Rather silly isn't it. But in those days when people worshipped such things, I can see why they would believe it, just as most humans these days blindly believe in today's God's'

'I suppose so. So what do you believe?'

'I don't really believe in anything. Love, I guess'

'Have you ever been in love?'

'Yes'

'As a human or vampire?'

Emma sighed and look out into the night again with a pained expression on her face before answering

'Both'.

Killian watched her for a few minutes noticing her pained and faraway expression and sat quietly waiting for her to continue. After a few minutes he watched her eyes flicker around the room before they settled back on him

'Would you like me to start my story from the beginning? She asked breaking the silence

Killian smiled and nodded his head

'If you wish. Where are you from?'

'I was born in 1738 in Boston. My mother died during childbirth so my Father raised me until he died when I was 10. I was then passed around from family to family until I was old enough to fend for myself. I married when I was 26 but he died a year later. I had no one really but myself from a very early age, thinking back I suppose that is why Regina chose me'

'Chose you?' Killian asked interrupting

'Yes, I didn't ask to become a vampire, Regina chose me. She could be very convincing and she had a certain appeal about her that drew me in like a moth to a flame. She was stunningly beautiful. For me it was love at first sight, but that quickly changed when she opened her mouth' Emma stopped talking and looked away trapped in old memories that caused her to smile and chuckle slightly

'She had a very venomous tongue. She spoke her mind and wasn't use to people answering back, even in those days when women were simply seen but not heard, she had a way of putting fear into people, except me. I always talked back and questioned her. I guess I was as stupid as she always said I was' Emma chuckled again

Killian noticed she seemed to light up while talking about Regina

'Is that why she chose you? You had no ties and challenged her?' He asked

'Yes, I believe so'

**Boston 1766**

Boston in the 1700's was not a nice place for single women. It was known for girls as young as 14-15 to be married off and was seen as humiliating for anyone over the age of 25 to not be married. Women did have a few rights back then but as soon as they were married, all their rights were taken away. Emma liked being single, she didn't need nor want anyone to look after her. She had learned from a very young age to look after herself. But when she was 26 she met a young man named Neal and they married straight away, it was love at first sight or so she believed at the time. He was a good man and they lived happily in their little estate outside the city until Neal was tragically killed in the Boston riot of 1765.

Emma was heart broken at Neal's passing and mourned in their home for months, shutting herself away from the world. After several months had passed, she started to smile again and occasionally took walks in the countryside. It was one morning in the summer of 66 that she woke up and dressed with the plan to take one of her walks, but unknown to her, that was the day her life would change forever.

Emma had been walking all day but didn't realise until she noticed the change of colour in the sky. Hues of pink and purple replaced blue, signalling it was early evening. Emma stopped walking and looked around, noticing the small apple tree orchard nearby.

Emma sat under one of the apple trees with her back resting against the truck and sighed heavily as she watched the sun slowly sink into the horizon. She looked down to the small gold ring on the wedding finger and slowly took it off. A small smile graced her lips has she remembered the conversation she had with Neal on their wedding night

_Neal lifted her left hand and smiled has he kissed her wedding ring before he looked up into her eyes_

_'Do you know why this specific finger to used to wear the wedding ring?' He asked her with a goofy smile on his face_

_'No' Emma giggled_

_'Well you see, there is a vein that travels from the heart all the way to this finger. Its like a direct link to the heart' He explained while he kissed a path from her finger, up her arm and kissed the spot above her heart_

_'Its the vein of love' He said winking at her before he captured her lips in a sweet kiss._

Emma smiled at the memory while she took off the gold necklace around her neck and placed the ring on the chain to join the small gold locket that contained a miniature portrait of her mother. It was all Emma had that belonged to her father and the only connection she had to her mother. Opening the locket she glanced down at the tiny portrait of her mothers smiling face for a few seconds before she closed it and placed the necklace back around her neck.

Hours had pass but Emma was quite content just simply sitting against the tree in the dark eating one of the apples the tree above her grew. Her peace was suddenly broken when she was spooked hearing another voice close by

'did you know the Honey-crisp tree is the most vigorous and hardy of all apple trees?'

* * *

**thought that was a great place to end this chapter hehe. was just a little chapter to explain Emma a bit more and her life before Regina. Regina will be in the next chapter! thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying this so far. please leave feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Interview**

**Once Upon A Time**

**Emma Swan ~ Swan Queen ~ Regina Mills**

**wow! a huge thank you for all the support for this story I have received so far! it means a lot to me! I try to respond to all reviews, if I haven't then I apologise and I thank you for taking the time to leaving feedback. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Her peace was suddenly broken when she was spooked hearing another voice close by_

_'Did you know the Honey-crisp tree is the most vigorous and hardy of all apple trees?'_

**Chapter three**

Emma's eyes bulged out their sockets as the piece of apple in her mouth lodged in the back of her throat after she was spooked and startled hearing someone's voice out of nowhere. Gasping for air and bright red in the face, Emma felt herself move before someone hit her hard on the centre of her back which dislodged the apple from the back of the throat.

She sighed out in relief at being able to breath again as she sat forward taking in large gulps of air while she felt someone rubbing circles on her back

'I'm so sorry I startled you, it wasn't my intention. Are you OK?' A female voice said in remorse

Emma nodded her head not yet trusting her voice. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and looked around to find the source of the voice that startled her

'I'm fine. What the hell were you thinking just sneaking up on me like that?' Emma said, anger replacing her embarrassment

'Well, Dear, you are the one trespassing on private property'

Emma raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to reply but closed it as she finally took in the woman before her. The woman was slightly older than she was but she was breathtakingly beautiful. Her long wavy brown hair looked like silk in the moonlight that cascaded down her back and framed her face, her brown eyes sparkled with mischief and danger and her olive completion was flawless, Emma ran her eyes over the brunettes perfect body, curves in all the right places

The other woman smirked to herself watching the silent blonde woman rake her eyes over her body, after a few minutes she cleared her throat bringing the other woman out of her thoughts

'Sorry...I...I didn't realise it was private property' Emma explained blushing slightly

'Why are you alone in the middle of the night?' The brunette asked intrigued by the strange blonde

'Why are _you_ alone in the middle of the night?' Emma sent her question back at her

The brunette chuckled 'Fair point, but this is my property you're trespassing on Miss...'

'Swan, Emma Swan' Emma breathed out as her eyes lowered to the woman's full ruby red lips that were the same colour as the apple she was recently devouring. Full, plump and looked sinfully delicious. She swallowed the saliva that had pooled in the back of her throat as she watched a tongue run along the bottom lip making it glisten with moisture. She witnessed a small smirk play on the corner of the lips that had her hypnotised, the movement made her quickly look away. She could feel heat spread along her cheeks in embarrassment at being caught

'It's a pleasure to meet you Emma, I'm Regina' Regina said with a hint of amusement in her tone at witnessing the blondes embarrassment

Emma meet her eyes again and smiled 'Its a pleasure to meet you too, Regina'

Regina smiled and looked around 'So why are you alone in the middle of the night, trespassing on private property?' Regina asked with a raised eyebrow in question

'I was taking a walk and I came across this orchid. I was just taking a rest. Sorry for trespassing, your apples are the best I've ever tasted' Emma said hoping the compliment will help her

'Good to know, Dear' Regina said chuckling 'Surely your family will be wondering were you are, Emma'

'No family. No one to wonder were I am' Emma answered with a shrug as she looked away

Regina watched her for a few seconds 'A young lady shouldn't be out alone without an escort at this time of night. There are many dangers in this world, Emma'

'How do you know I'm not dangerous?' Emma said adding a wink

Regina chuckled 'I can't decide if your incredibly brave or just plaIn stupid' Regina said wondering out loud

'Maybe I'm a combination of both' Emma said smirking 'If you're so worried about my safety, why don't you invite me back to your place and keep me safe?' Emma blurted out without thinking, but the realisation of what she just said made her cheeks redden in embarrassment

Regina smirked 'What makes you think you would be safe with me?'

Emma watched as Regina walked slowly towards her, raking her eyes over her frame that caused a shiver to travel up her spine. Emma opened her mouth to reply but no words came as her green eyes met dark pools that flashed with mischief and amusement. Emma's eyes lowered to those sinful lips again that were parted in a devilish smile. Emma's eyes burrowed when she saw two long sharp fangs among perfect white teeth

'What are you?' Emma asked in a whisper of awe

'If I tell you that, I'd have to kill you' Regina whispered

Emma looked back up to meet her eyes 'Why do I actually believe that'

'Why aren't you afraid of me?' Regina asked more in wondering

'What makes you think I'm not afraid of you?' Emma quizzed

'Your dilated pupils, shortness of breath and raising heartbeat suggests more arousal than fear' Regina said nonchalantly

Emma's eyes widened as her cheeks flushed 'Maybe it's a combination of both. I guess I am just an idiot' Emma replied

'It seems so, my dear' Regina breathed out as she took a few slow steps forward closer to Emma, who backed up until her back hit the tree truck behind her. Regina ran a finger softly along Emma's chin as she closed the gap between them causing Emma to gasp slightly

'Mmm.. You're lucky you fascinate me so' Regina breathed into her ear, which caused Emma to shiver

'Why does that make me lucky?'

'If you didn't, you would be dead by now' Regina replied as she brushed her mouth along Emma's exposed neck. Emma closed her eyes and clenched her fists as she was sure she felt sharp teeth against her neck

'OK now I'm just afraid of you' Emma whispered as her body tensed

'As you should be' Regina replied in a low voice

'You know, if you do plan on killing me, just please get on with it because it's getting cold and I don't like playing games' Emma said as she placed her hands on Regina's shoulders and attempted to push her away but the brunette didn't budge

Regina looked down at the blondes hands on her shoulders and raised an eyebrow in question 'What are you doing?' She asked

'Trying to.. How strong are you?' Emma quizzed while she tried to push Regina away again

'Its one of the perks' Regina said shrugging her shoulders

'Perks? To what? Being a psychopath?' Emma said losing her patience

Regina's eyes flashed dangerously, she reached out and wrapped a hand around the blondes throat and lifted her off her ground as she flashed her fangs with a murderous expression painted on her usually angelic face

'You may want to hold your tongue!' Regina spat out with Venom

Emma glared down at her with wide eyes as she gasped for air for the second time that night while she kicked her legs out frantically. Regina simply held her in place and as she watched a tear leak from the blondes eyes and travel slowly down red cheeks

'Do you fear death, Emma?' Regina asked calmly

Emma opened her eyes and gasped out 'No'

'Such a waste' Regina breathed into her ear as she sank her fangs into her neck and moaned as blood filled her mouth

Emma slammed her eyes shut as she felt the fangs pierce her flesh and the brunette drank her blood. The word vampire played in her mind and she inwardly laughed that this is how she was to die, at the hands of a creature she heard of and read about in stories when she was a child. She looked up into the sky and kept her eyes on the moon as she felt herself grow weaker.

After a few minutes Regina released her hold on the blonde and dropped her letting her fall in a heap on her ground. Emma laid still feeling weightless

'How about now? Do you fear death now, Emma?' Regina asked as she knelt before the blonde, holding her chin so they could look at each other

Emma's eyes rolled in their sockets 'No' She breathed out as her eyes closed and the darkness took her.

* * *

**sorry to leave it there.. actually I'm not. hope you enjoyed it. let me know what you think. thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Interview**

**Once Upon A Time**

**Emma Swan ~ Swan Queen ~ Regina Mills**

**Firstly, I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter. My wifi is down and I've been waiting for a new modem which is yet to arrive :-( which also means I haven't seen Once Upon a Time - Ariel yet! But I couldn't wait any longer so here I sit in Starbucks downloading the episode and uploading chapter 4 for you all! I'm not overly happy with this chapter, I keep changing it but I think I'm making it worst LOL so I'm just posting it. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_After a few minutes Regina released her hold on the blonde and dropped her letting her fall in a heap on her ground. _

_Emma laid still feeling weightless_ _'How about now? Do you fear death now, Emma?' Regina asked as she knelt before the blonde, holding her chin so they could look at each other. _

_Emma's eyes rolled in their sockets 'No' She breathed out as her eyes closed and the darkness took her._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Emma slowly came to and opened her eyes, only for them to slam shut again as she moved her head and hissed at the pain in her neck. Her body ached and felt numb and weak as she laid on the cold hard ground in the apple orchard that belonged to the creature that bite her.

The thought of Regina made her open her eyes again to look for the brunette. Emma's vision was blurred so she blinked her eyes a few times to bring the world back into focus. Once her vision cleared she looked around.

'Ahh, I see you're finally awake' Regina cooed as she moved closer to Emma and knelt in front of the blonde

Emma flinched which caused a shot of pain to travel down her body

'I can make all the pain go away, Emma' Regina said as she moved blonde hair away from Emma's face

'Stay away from me' Emma said through gritted teeth as she moved away from Regina's touch

Regina chuckled 'Emma, I would be nice if I was you. I'm about to give you the choice I never had'

Emma felt her heart hammering in her chest and sweat to build on her brow at Regina's word as her eye brows knitted together in confusion

'A choice?' She asked

Regina simply smirked as she tucked her arms under Emma's body and effortlessly picked her up, cradling her body in her arms 'Worry not, Dear. I will explain all later. Rest now' Regina whispered as Emma's eyes fought to stay open but eventually closed as Regina carried her from the orchard.

* * *

As Emma slowly woke up, She felt warm and comfortable. Realising she was in a bed, she blinked open her eyes and looked around the dark room which was lit with a few candles scattered around the place. Emma attempted to sit up in the bed but groaned as her weak body refused to move as pain radiated from her neck. She felt weaker than before and parts of her body felt numb

'I was just about to wake you' Regina said as she stepped into the light and stood at the side of the bed smiling

'Where am I?' Emma asked

'My home' Regina stated while she looked around

Emma glanced around the room taking in the rich dark furniture and walls and velvet red curtains that covering the windows and hung over the canopy of the bed she laid in. Sighing she turned her attention back to Regina 'You mentioned a choice?' Emma asked

Regina smirked 'Yes, I did'

Regina walked closer and sat regally on the edge of the bed 'I'm offering you the choice I never had, Emma'

'Which would be?' Emma quizzed

'Join me or die' Regina stated simply with a shrug of her shoulders

Emma's eyes widened in shock 'That's my choice? Vampire or death?'

Regina simply hummed which caused Emma to sigh angrily

'You don't have long left, Emma, your heart to slowing down as we speak. If you join me you will be young and beautiful forever. Together we can do anything! We can travel the world' Regina said enthusiastically

'Together? I don't work well with other people' Emma said sighing

'Why is that?'

Emma touched the locket and ring around her neck and looked away 'People have a tendency to leave me. You will tire of me eventually'

Regina looked at Emma and saw sorrow in her eyes and glanced at the locket and ring. She wanted to ask more about her past, about who had left her but she didn't 'I find that hard to believe, Emma. Death doesn't come easily to a vampire and the bond between us will be strong. I didn't make the decision likely, in fact you are the first person I've ever wanted to change'

'Why? Why me?' Emma quizzed

'I feel drawn to you, do you feel it too?' Regina asked

'I do, but..'

'But?'

'I'm afraid' Emma confessed

Regina smiled 'I will be here to guild you every step of the way' Regina said as she ran a finger down Emma's cheek which caused her to shiver

'I lied before when I said I don't fear death. I don't want to die' Emma whispered as her eyes closed and the weakness in her body overtook her

'Then join me, Sweet Emma' Regina whispered back

Emma simply nodded her head which was all the confirmation that Regina need. Regina smiled wickedly as she once again bite into Emma's neck and took a taste of her blood before she pulled back and lifted her own wrist to her mouth and sank her fangs into her flesh causing her own blood to spill out

'Drink, Emma' Regina said as she lowered her wrist to Emma's mouth. Drops of blood dripped onto Emma's lips which caused her to open her dry mouth.

Regina watched and smiled as Emma clamped her mouth around her wound and began to drink her blood 'Good girl, keep drinking' Regina encouraged

Emma's eyes slammed shut tightly as she pulled away from Regina's arm and gasped as her body started to grow cold. It felt like ice was travelling through her veins which caused Emma's body to spasm on the bed. Regina placed her hands over Emma's stomach to keep her in place while her body racked in tremors

'What's happening?!' Emma cried out as she spoke through gritted teeth

'It will be over soon. You're just changing' Regina whispered in her ear as she held her

'Everything hurts' Emma cried out

'I know, but you will never feel pain again, I promise' Regina stated

Regina watched as Emma took in one last gulp of air into her lungs before her eyes closed and her body sagged on the bed and stilled. Her chest no longer moved with the intake of breath. The change was almost complete but the sun would soon be rising.

Regina picked up Emma's body and carried her into her own room which consisted of a chaise long, shelves filled with books and in the corner, a coffin. Placing Emma inside, Regina joined her and held the blonde close to her own body 'Rest, My sweet Emma. Tomorrow your new life begins' Regina whispered as she kissed the top of Emma's head while she closed the coffin, trapping them both inside.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think if you have time! your feedback means everything to me and encourages me to write.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Interview**

**Once Upon A Time**

**Emma Swan ~ Swan Queen ~ Regina Mills**

**So I'm back in Starbucks having a morning coffee and I thought I'd update again since I have a busy weekend, celebrating my Birthday :-) so I thought I'd update before the weekend. Chapter 6 will be up Monday, its already written but just needs editing. **

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows, I usually try to reply to all reviews but without the internet I haven't been able to. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Regina picked up Emma's body and carried her into her own room which consisted of a chaise long, shelves filled with books and in the corner, a coffin. Placing Emma inside, Regina joined her and held the blonde close to her own body 'Rest, My sweet Emma. Tomorrow your new life begins' Regina whispered as she kissed the top of Emma's head as she closed the coffin, trapping them both inside. _

**Chapter Five**

'What was it like? Changing into a vampire? The Interviewer asked

'It was excruciating. It felt like my body was turning into ice starting in my veins and moving along the rest of my body. The pain didn't really last long but at the time it felt like it took forever' Emma explained chuckling

'I was actually lucky that Regina chose that moment to change me. When the sun rises, Vampires tend to sense it and our bodies crave rest, so my body rested in a sleep like state while it finished the transformation. I think its a defence mechanism, forcing us to hide from the sun. We can function when the sun is out but we are at our strongest when the sun is down. I don't know why. There aren't really any history books on Vampires, well except myths that Humans write that aren't accurate at all, for example.. I actually like the smell of garlic' Emma said shrugging but her face was filled with amusement

'What about crucifixes?' Killian asked

'Myth' Emma said 'As is holy water'

'OK, what about Mirrors?'

'Do you mean do I have a reflection?' Emma asked amused

Killian just shrugged while blushing

'I have a reflection' Emma said chuckling

'So what happened when you woke up?' Killian asked changing the conversation to hide his embarrassment

'I woke up wrapped in Regina's arms in her coffin. Being in a coffin made me freak out just a little, let me tell you' Emma chuckled

'I bet. Do you still sleep in a coffin?' Killian asked

'I do have one, but I rarely sleep in it. With today's advances, I now have metal blinds that cover all the windows during the day' Emma stated

Killian looked at the windows in the apartment 'I don't see evidence of metal blinds'

Emma chuckled 'That is because this isn't my home. I don't like living too close to Humans. I live outside the city, but I like to invest in real estate and this apartment is yet to be sold and I thought you would be more comfortable meeting here than in the middle of nowhere' Emma explained

Killian glanced around the apartment then and noticed for the first time that, though the apartment was furnished it didn't have any personal items 'That was very thoughtful of you' He replied

Emma simply smiled 'So what happened once you woke and freaked out?' Killian asked lightly

Emma chuckled 'I broke Regina's coffin trying to escape. Regina was not happy but didn't shout at me, She just simply tried to calm me down before I broke anything else. I didn't realise how strong I had become'

'So you became faster and stronger, what else was different?' Killian asked

'I also have heightened senses, I can see more clearly in the dark, I can focus on things up close or far away. I can hear everything, from heartbeats, to small insects scurrying around and even planes in the sky. My sense of smell was also heightened, which can be a curse rather than a blessing, especially back then when people bathed less' Emma explained as she scrunched up her nose in disgust

Killian chuckled 'I bet that was awful!'

'Indeed it was, Luckily personal hygiene as improved a lot over the years' Emma said lightly

'So after Regina calmed you down, what happened next?' Killian asked

Emma chuckled as she looked out the window 'She showed me my new life'

* * *

After the coffin incident, Regina took hold of Emma's shoulders and rubbed up and down her arms slowly 'Emma, please calm down'

Emma froze and met Regina's eyes and gasped 'You are so beautiful, Regina' Emma whispered as she looked at the other vampire with her new vampire eyes. Even in the darkness of the room she could make out every detail of the brunettes face, from her rich brown eyes that she now noticed had tiny flecks of gold in them, to her pale but flawless completion and perfect high cheek bones, her long wavy brown hair seemed to draw all the light in the room and reflect different shades of browns and then to her full ruby lips that Emma found very tempting and alluring.

The lips she was staring at slowly turned up in a small smile which caused Emma to reciprocate before she looked up again into Regina's eyes

'Why thank you, Dear. I have to say though, being a vampire suits you very well' Regina said while she took in the younger woman before her Emma's eyebrows narrowed in confusion

'follow me, Dear' Regina said as she walked out the room followed by the blonde Regina lead Emma into another room filled with dresses and shoes, Emma ran her hands over the soft fabric, the colours and textures of the dresses captivated her new eyes before her eyes took in her own reflection in the floor to ceiling mirror at the end of the narrow room.

Emma walked slowly towards the mirror and noticed her movements were more fluid like and regal. Her long blonde hair now sat perfectly on her shoulders in soft curls, the colour of her hair seemed more golden than blonde and framed her face perfectly. Her sea green eyes were framed by long dark lashes and her skin seemed paler but like Regina's, it was flawless and free of imperfections. Even her soft pink lips seemed more plump

'I look...' Emma breathed

'Breathtaking' Regina finished as she moved to stand behind her and smiled at Emma's reflection. Both their eyes at the same time moved down Emma's body, still clothed in the unflattering and dirty dress that Emma was wearing the day before

'Is that fowl smell I can smell myself?' Emma asked sniffing the shoulder of her dress

Regina chuckled 'I'm afraid so. Don't worry I will run you a bath and sort out an outfit for you while you bathe' Regina said before she left the room and left Emma alone.

Once Regina had the bath ready for Emma, she placed a dark green dress on a chair 'I will be just down stairs when you are ready' Regina said while her eyes quickly took in Emma's naked form as she stripped herself of her dirty clothes. Regina smirked as Emma walked towards the tub with an extra sway to her hips as she showed off her pale, flawless and perfectly toned body.

Emma lowered herself down in the tub and turned to where she knew Regina was watching her but only found the space were the brunette was empty. Emma sighed before she washed her hair and skin clean of dirt and sweat and changed quickly into the dress that Regina had laid out for her before she made her way down stairs to find the brunette that had all her emotions in turmoil.

Emma paused outside the door to the room she knew Regina was in and tried to decipher her emotions. She recognised the lust she felt for her but there was also anger and resentment in there too. This was the first time since they had met that Emma was able to think without the brunette there to distract her. She took a few steps back from the door and her hands clenched into fists as her body hummed with the anger that she choose to concentrate on. Once again the course of her life was out of her hands. From her parents death to being passed from family to family, to Neal's death and her feeling every single time that she was alone in the world but yet other people dictated it for her and now yet again, her life had changed because of the decision of another.

Regina must have sensed Emma nearby and opened the door that separated them, she opened her mouth to speak but when she saw the emotions on Emma's face, her hunched shoulders, clenched fists, narrow deadly eyes and flashing fangs, Regina paused

'Emma? Are you OK?' Regina asked worriedly

'If I had chosen death, would you have let me die or turned me anyway?' Emma asked her

Regina's eyes widened at the question 'I.. I don't know' She answered

Emma's eyes flashed dangerously and in a flash she had Regina pinned up by her throat against the wall 'You're lying to me, You would have turned me anyway, wouldn't you' Emma asked

Regina stayed calm and didn't struggle. She knew what newly turned vampires were like, when she was turned she killed an entire family in anger

'Yes' Regina finally answered

Emma squeezed the brunettes throat but Regina showed no pain or discomfort

'All my life people have dictated every part of life' Emma hissed

'Emma, release me' Regina demanded

'Promise me, Regina. That only I will dictate my life from now on' Emma whispered

Regina watched the blondes face and noticed her watering eyes and her slightly quivering bottom lip. Regina then realised what Emma meant

'I promise, Emma' Regina whispered

Emma sighed in relief and lowered Regina to the ground and took a step back and relaxed a little.

'You believe me?' Regina asked

Emma nodded 'I've always been able read when people are lying to me' She explained 'When you lied before your eyes refused to make eye contact with me'

Regina raised an eyebrow at that 'Well, now we have gotten that out the way..' Regina paused her speech only to dash forward and wrap her hand around Emma's throat and pinned her to the wall like Emma did her '.. You will never lay another hand on me, unless I allow you to, do you understand me!' Regina said dangerously

Emma nodded with wide eyes 'Yes, I Promise'

Regina then dropped Emma 'Excellent. Now follow me, I have a present for you'.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! x**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Interview**

**Once Upon A Time**

**Emma Swan ~ Swan Queen ~ Regina Mills**

**I HAVE MY INTERNET BACK! So I thought I'd celebrate by uploading chapter six! I enjoyed writing this one so I hope you enjoy reading! much love x**

* * *

_'I've always been able to read when people are lying to me' She explained 'When you lied before your eyes refused to make eye contact with me'_

_Regina raised an eyebrow at that 'Well, now we have gotten that out the way..' Regina paused her speech only to dash forward and wrap her hand around Emma's throat and pinned her to the wall like Emma did her '.. You will never lay another hand on me, unless I allow you to, do you understand me!' Regina said dangerously _

_Emma nodded with wide eyes 'Yes, I Promise' _

_Regina then dropped Emma 'Excellent. Now follow me, I have a present for you'_

**Chapter six**

Emma watched Regina turn and disappear into the room she came from. Emma collected herself and followed.

Once Emma entered the room she paused as a mouth watering scent filled her nostrils. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself when she saw a man standing behind Regina. He was frozen in place and kept his glassy eyes looking forward

'What's wrong with him?' Emma asked as she took deep breathes enjoying the scent in the room that radiated from the human man

'Oh, just a little trick I picked up over the years, Dear. Some would explain it as mind control' Regina said as she walked towards Emma smiling as she watched the blondes reaction to the man's scent

Emma's eyes widened 'mind control.. You can do mind control?' Emma asked in shock

Regina simply hummed

'Wait, that means you could have done that to me at any time. Did you?' Emma asked

Regina chuckled 'Of course not, Dear'

Emma sighed in relief and took Regina's hand in hers and squeezed it affectionately and smiled 'Not that I'm not grateful for that, because I am, but why didn't you?' Emma asked

'I had no reason to' Regina stated

'He smells.. I' Emma whispered turning her attention back to the human man

'Yes. I apologise for his odour but he was the first human I came across and I knew you would be getting hungry'

Emma realised she didn't even notice his odour before, her senses only picked up on his blood

'I can smell his blood, it smells..' Emma whispered

'Delicious?' Regina said finishing her sentence as she watched Emma let go of her hand to move closer to the man as if possessed to do so

'Yes' Emma breathed out as she stopped in front of him

'How.. Where do I bite?' Emma asked

Regina moved to join her, and moved the man's head to the side and pointed to the vein in his neck that pulsed under the skin 'Do you seen the vein?'

'Yes' Emma said 'I can hear his heart beat too'

'You want to bite anywhere where there is a vein, straight at the blood source. The neck and wrists are the most popular options' Regina explained

Emma lifted the man's hand and watched the blood swim in his veins 'The neck seems too personal' She stated

Regina nodded her head in understanding while she watched Emma slowly bite into the man's wrist. She watched as Emma's eyes rolled into their socks as his blood filled her mouth.

As soon as blood filled her mouth, Emma was swimming in ecstasy. She had never felt anything so exquisite other than sex in her whole life. She drank hungrily, feeling his blood warm her veins as it travelled through her body. Gasping Emma pulled away and licked her lips

'My goodness, I've never tasted anything as good as this' Emma breathed. She went to drink again but Regina stopped her

'That's enough for now, Dear. We don't drink too much to kill them. Just enough to take our fill' Regina explained

'Put if we let him go, won't he tell people about us?' Emma asked

Regina took the man's hand from her and lifted it up 'Lick his wound' Regina asked

Emma burrowed her eye brows but did as she was asked. Once she licked the puncture marks on his wrist, she gasped watching them heal 'How?'

'Our saliva has healing qualities' Regina explained

'Now watch me carefully, this next trick will take you a while to perfect'

Emma watched as Regina stood in front of the man and ordered him to look into her eyes. When he did Regina ordered him to forget all that had happened in the last hour and he was simply taking a walk and lost his way

Emma watched as he left the house and walked away

'That's impressive! I really want to learn that!' Emma chuckled shaking her head

'All in good time, Dear' Regina smiled

'The one that changed you, must have been a good teacher' Emma wondered out loud

Regina turned with murderous eyes 'The one that changed me, did so without my permission and left me afterwards to fend for myself' Regina hissed as she spoke

'Regina, I'm sorry. I didn't know' Emma said ashamed

'We will talk of him no more' Regina ordered

'OK' Emma agreed

'So, can I have some fun now?' Emma asked changing the topic

Regina smirked 'what kind of fun did you have in mind, Dear?' Regina purred

'I want to test out these new abilities of mine!' Emma said excited which caused Regina to laugh

'How about a game of tag?' Emma asked enthusiastically

'Tag? Are you 10, Emma? Regina asked amused

'Please! Just humour me! one game in the orchard!' Emma said bouncing on the balls of her feet

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed 'Fine'

Regina then tapped Emma on the shoulder and speeded off out of the house and shouted back 'You're it!'

Emma chuckled 'Cheater!' She shouted before she ran after the brunette.

Once Emma made it to the orchard, she looked around with her new eyes and took in everything around her. Everything fell into focus no matter the distance. She could make out the veins on the leafs on the trees, hundreds of stars in the sky sparkled like diamonds that caused Emma to catch her breath as she smiled at the sight.

Rustling in the distance caught her attention as a whiff of Regina's perfume filtered into her nose on the wind which caused Emma to smirk as she took off in the direction she knew Regina was waiting.

As Emma grew closer, Regina smirked and waited listening to the blonde advance closer. Regina leaned again the tree truck as Emma stopped suddenly in front of her with a huge child like smile on her face.

Emma took a few slow steps closer to Regina as her eyes lowered to her lips and back to her eyes. Emma stopped a few inches in front of her 'Regina, may I touch you?' Emma asked in whisper

Regina nodded her head and bite her bottom lip 'Yes'

Emma pressed her body against Regina's as her lips ghosted over Regina's plump red ones. She paused looking into Regina's eyes. She watched as her eyes dilated black with lust and she knew her own eyes looked the same.

Emma breathed in Regina's scent and logging it into memory before she pressed her lips more firmly against the brunette, Regina opened her mouth to welcome the blondes tongue that was running deliciously along her bottom lip that sent a delightful shiver up her spine before it snaked its way into her mouth. Regina grabbed onto Emma's hips and pulled her closer until their bodies were pressed together which caused Emma to moan into Regina's mouth. Regina sucked on Emma's tongue before her own joined the party and moved with the blondes in a sensual dance. They both moaned tasting each other as the kiss deepened/

When Emma finally pulled away she smiled resting her forehead on Regina's. Emma moved causing her lips to brush along the shell of Regina's ear and whispered 'You're it' Before she took off darting through the trees until she was out of sight.

Regina leaned back against the tree and licked her lips smiling 'Now who's cheating?' She said which caused a beautiful heart filled laugh to echo around the orchard.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! x**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Interview**

**Once Upon A Time**

**Emma Swan ~ Swan Queen ~ Regina Mills**

**Thanks for the reviews and follows! I can't believe the amount of attention this story has got! I'm over the moon! :-) **

**So, this chapter is rather steamy so I advise you read it when you're alone. ;-)**

**Much love, KQ xx**

* * *

_Emma moved causing her lips to brush along the shell of Regina's ear and whispered 'You're it' Before she took off darting through the trees until she was out of sight._

_Regina leaned back against the tree and licked her lips smiling 'Now who's cheating?' She said which caused a beautiful heart filled laugh to echo around the orchard. _

**Chapter Seven**

Emma laughed as she ran through the trees away from the brunette she had just kissed. Her lips still tingled and she felt light and giddy like a love struck teenager.

Slowing down her run, Emma listened to her surroundings and smirked when she heard movement to her left. Turning to the direction of the noise, Emma hide behind a tree and waited for Regina to appear before she pounced on her.

Emma waited a few more seconds before she heard a commotion but before she could pounce, something ploughed into her from behind causing her to fall to the ground, and the body of the brunette to land on top of her. A pressure between her legs made her moan as Regina landed between her open legs and her knee brushed against her clothed sex.

'Regina.' Emma breathed as her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around the other woman laying on top of her.

'Got you.' Regina said in a low husky voice that caused Emma's sex to throb with want.

Emma opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at the woman above her while her right hand lifted up and gently tucked brown curls behind Regina's ear.

Dark brown lust filled eyes met dark emerald ones that sparkled in the moon light that filtered through the trees above and around them. Their eyes lowered to each others lips as they closed the gap between them. Both felt the pull towards each other like magnets.

Both their eyes slipped closed as Regina bite into Emma's bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth before she released it with a pop and smoothed it with her tongue. Emma moaned giving Regina the chance to slide her tongue into her open mouth. Their tongues moved together in a dance, perfectly in unison with each other. Tasting and exploring the others mouth until Regina broke the kiss.

Emma started to protest but stopped when Regina's lips clamped onto the sensitive skin of her neck. Emma moaned as Regina nibbled her neck before she licked the skin smoothing it with her tongue.

'Regina,' Emma breathed out. Her hands made their way slowly down the brunettes back. Nails scrapped down soft fabric, causing Emma to internally curse the offending fabric.

'Yes, Emma.' Regina breathed into the blondes ear, causing Emma to shiver as she sucked her ear lobe between her lips.

Emma's eyes rolled closed at the sensations the brunette was causing in her body and made her speechless. Regina smirked to herself as she felt Emma's body shiver beneath her.

Emma became bolder as her brain started to function again, she took a tight hold of brown curls and twisted them in her hand and pulled the hair to the left exposing a long slender neck above her. Emma grinned hearing a gasp at the action while she clamped her mouth on Regina's neck. She began a trail of wet, open mouthed kisses from the brunettes ear, down her throat and to her collarbone while the other hand bunched up the material of Regina's dress, exposing long, slender legs to the nights air. Emma ran her finger nails up the back of one of Regina's thighs, leaving red marks along the soft skin that disappeared within seconds. But the action caused Regina to close her eyes and moan.

Regina pulled away from the blondes hold causing Emma to look up disappointed. 'As much as I'm enjoying myself, Dear. I refuse to continue this laid in the dirt like an animal.' Regina stated before she stood and held out her hand to Emma to help her stand.

* * *

Emma almost dragged them through the orchard to get back to the house to continue what they had started in the orchard. Regina chuckled. 'eager are we?'

Emma smirked. 'You have no idea.'

Regina took Emma's hand and lead them upstairs to the bedroom that Emma found herself in the day before. 'Thirsty, Dear?' Regina asked

Emma opened her mouth to say no but paused narrowing her eye brows. 'Yes, I didn't think I was but now..'

'It takes some getting to use to. Listening to your body and understanding what it wants. The hunger for blood is different than the hunger for food as a human.' Regina explained while she moved to the door of the room. 'Make yourself comfortable. I will return shortly.' Regina stated before she left.

Emma sighed still feeling the throb between her legs but she just sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Regina to return.

* * *

Once Regina returned, Emma's mouth opened wide and her eyes bulged out of their sockets at the sight before her. Regina was stood in the door way naked with two chalices in her hands filled with dark liquid. 'Sorry I took so long. I brought you something to drink.' Regina stated.

Emma's eyes slowly raked down Regina's body taking in every detail. Perfect perky breasts. A toned stomach. Delicate curves and hip bones. The small patch of dark hair that covered her sex and then to her long toned legs.

Emma stood from the bed and moved slowly towards Regina, like an animal stalking its prey. Regina shivered witnessing the animistic look in the blondes eyes. 'Stop.' Regina ordered

Emma faltered and stopped walking, questioning Regina with her eyes.

'kneel.' Regina simply ordered again.

Emma opened her mouth to protest but Regina quickly spoke again. 'Trust me.'

Emma nodded her head and slowly knelt before the brunette.

Regina smirked as she placed one glass down and held the other in front of her as she made her way over to Emma. The sight of the blonde on her knees in front her turned her on incredibly.

Emma's eyes darkened as the scent of the brunettes arousal filled her nostrils. Regina lifted the glass to her mouth and took a sip. Emma watched as a drop of red liquid escaped ruby lips and trailed down her chin, along her neck and then made its way between the valley of her breasts and down her stomach. Emma lifted up slightly and watched as the trail of blood stopped around Regina's belly button. Emma gripped Regina's hips and pulled her close as her tongue darted out and rolled around the brunettes belly button collecting the blood, which caused both women to moan.

Regina took a hold of Emma's jaw and pulled it upwards. 'Open up.'

Emma opened her mouth and watched Regina tip the glass above her and the dark warm red liquid ran into her waiting mouth. Regina watched Emma's eyes grow even darker and knew her own looked the same.

Emma was beyond turned on at this point. Her clit throbbed painfully and her body began to shake with need.

Regina grapped a hand full of blonde hair and pulled the blonde up into a standing position. Emma took a step closer but a hand on her chest stopped her. Fingers gripped the soft fabric of her green dress between her cleavage and ripped the dress violently away from Emma's body.

Regina slowly lowered her eyes taking in the blondes body and smirked 'Perfect.' She breathed before she took a long drink of the blood and filled her mouth. Taking a step closer to Emma, Regina wrapped her arm around Emma's waist and pulled her close before she pressed her lips to the blondes. Regina's tongue darted out and plunged into Emma's, causing blood to drip out of ruby lips and coat pink ones. Emma moaned as blood flowed from Regina's mouth and into her own.

As their kiss continued and turned more heated, both woman moved towards the bed. Emma felt the bed hit the back of her legs and tumbled backwards when Regina released her lips and pushed her. Regina sat on the blondes lap and wrapped her legs around her waist.

Emma wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist and pulled her closer and hummed feeling the warmth of Regina's sex on her stomach.

Emma took the glass from Regina's hand and lifted it, slowly pouring red liquid down Regina's chest. 'I thought blood tasted good but drinking it off your skin is a whole new experience.' Emma breathed before she lapped up the spilled blood from the woman's body. Emma swirled her tongue around a hardened nipple before she sucked it into her eager mouth.

Tasting the brunettes skin mixed with the metallic tang of blood was heaven for Emma. She felt the moisture between her legs grow and moaned. 'I need you, Regina. Please touch me.' Emma asked before she captured Regina's lips again in a heated kiss.

Regina pushed Emma onto her back and moved so she was nested between the other woman's legs. 'Where would you like me to touch you?' Regina asked kissing her cheek sweetly. 'Here?'

Emma shook her head 'No, not there.'

Regina lowered her lips to Emma's neck and nibbled the skin where her pulse point was. 'Here?' Regina asked again.

Emma shook her head again 'That feels nice, but no.'

Regina cupped her breasts in both hands and flicked her thumb over her nipples. 'Here?'

Emma licked her lips. 'Also very nice, but no. You are getting warmer though.'

Regina chuckled, enjoying their little game. Placing open mouth kisses down the blondes taunt stomach, Regina grabbed Emma's thighs and pushed them apart. 'How about...' Regina paused while she lowered herself to the blondes sex and blew air along Emma's glistening folds '...Here?'

Emma's body twitched as she gasped. 'Yes, there.'

Regina ran her fingers slowly down Emma's creamy white thighs and kissed her outer lips.

Emma's body tensed 'Regina, please.'

Regina took pity on the blonde and flicked her tongue over her engorged clit before she ran her tongue along her folds and explored her sex. The taste of Emma's sex was almost better than the taste of blood for Regina. She leaned in closer and plunged her tongue deep into her opening and lapped up all that it offered her.

Emma gasped and arched her back while her hands flew to Regina's head and gripped her hair, keeping her in place. 'oh goodness, Regina! Yes!' Emma moaned.

Regina went back to Emma's clit and alternated between flicking it with her tongue and sucking it between her lips while she entered her with two fingers scissoring them inside the blonde.

'ohhhh Regina!' Emma moaned. The pleasure that built low in the stomach was slowly threatening to explode the more Regina pleasured her. Emma grabbed her nipples and tweaked them which sent her over the edge into orgasm. Regina slowly removed her fingers and laps up the blondes juices which causes Emma's overly sensitive body to twitch and shiver before it sags lifelessly on the bed.

Regina crawls up the bed and lays next to her. 'Better, Dear?' Regina asks.

Emma simply hums in response as her eyes slowly close.

Regina smiles knowingly. The sun is rising.

'Why do I feel like I'm tired?' Emma quietly asks.

'The sun is rising. Our bodies like the rest when the sun is up. The sun will destroy a vampire, Emma. Which is why you woke in a coffin earlier. Since I don't have a replacement, we will have to rest here today.' Regina explains.

'But I don't want to rest. I want to touch you.' Emma says that causes Regina to chuckle.

'We have plenty of time for that, Dear. Rest.' Regina states before she covers them in a blanket and glances at Emma once more before she closes her eyes and succumbs to her own slumber.

* * *

**So yeah, that's only the second time I've ever written smut lol hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what your thoughts.**

**Thanks for reading. KQ xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Interview**

**Once Upon A Time**

**Emma Swan ~ Swan Queen ~ Regina Mills**

**I'm putting this chapter up a day early since I've decided to go away for the weekend! Road trip! Have a good weekend!**

**Enjoy. KQ xx**

* * *

_'Why do I feel like I'm tired?' Emma quietly asks._

_'The sun is rising. Our bodies like the rest when the sun is up. The sun will destroy a vampire, Emma. Which is why you woke in a coffin earlier. Since I don't have a replacement, we will have to rest here today.' Regina explains._

_'But I don't want to rest. I want to touch you.' Emma says that causes Regina to chuckle._

_'We have plenty of time for that, Dear. Rest.' Regina states before she covers them in a blanket and glances at Emma once more before she closes her eyes and succumbs to her own slumber._

**Chapter Eight**

Emma woke after a few hours of slumber to find Regina nestled in her arms. Emma felt the pull to continue her rest but resisted as she kept looking down at the woman in her arms and the peaceful angelic look on her soft features._ 'Beautiful.'_ Emma thought as she smiled.

Emma turned her attention away from the brunette and looked around the dark room and focused on a small sliver of light that filtered in from a small gap in the thick velvet curtains that covered the window in the room. Slowly peeling herself from Regina's hold, she rose from the bed and moved towards the beam of light.

Emma could see the tiny specks of dust in the room dance along the beam of light while she lifted a hand and held it mere centimetres from it. She paused remembering what Regina said about the sun and how it can kill a vampire but she was a curious person and the beam of light intrigued her so she slowly moved the tips of her fingers forward until they touched the light but she quickly moved back when the light burnt her skin and caused her to yelp in pain.

'What on earth are you doing, Dear?' Regina asked amused as she rolled onto her back and propped herself up on her elbows

'I was simply curious.' Emma explained as she looked down at her fingers that no longer stung and gasped as they healed.

'Is your curiosity sated?' Regina asked

Emma turned to face her and watched as the blanket covering the brunettes sinful body slid down her chest and revealed her breasts. 'It's insatiable, I'm afraid.' Emma replied as she licked her lips.

A smirk played on ruby red lips while Emma slowly moved back towards the bed and pulled the blanket away from Regina's body. 'Perfection.' Emma breathed

Regina smiled and she knew if she was human she was be blushing as she watched the blondes lust filled emerald gaze rake slowly over her exposed flesh.

'Come here.' Regina ordered which Emma followed without question as she knelt on the end of the bed and slowly crawled towards her.

Regina watched with hooded eyes as Emma kissed a path up her toned legs to her hip bone, then up her lean stomach and between the valley of her breasts.

Emma softly moaned at the exquisite taste of the other woman's skin as she licked a line from Regina's collar bone, along her slender neck and to her jaw stopping an inch from her lips.

'You should be in slumber.' Emma stated as she met black lust filled eyes with her own while she lowered her body down on top of Regina's.

'Hard to rest with the smell of singed flesh filtering up my nostrils, Dear.' Regina replied while spreading her legs apart to accommodate the blonde between them.

Emma simply chuckled, 'Well now you're awake, it would be a shame not to use the time we are trapped in the house wisely. Don't you agree?'

'I do indeed. In fact, what's left of my coffin needs cleaning up.' Regina stated with a raised eye brow but had a playful smirk on her lips

'I'll get right on that, afterwards.' Emma chucked in response as she lowered her lips to Regina's neck and sucked the skin between her lips.

Regina closed her eyes and hummed 'Afterwards, Dear?' She asked

'Yes, after I make you moan my name.' Emma confessed before she lowered herself down the brunettes body and took on of her pebbled nipples into her mouth and sucked on the hardened bud causing the brunettes breath to hitch.

'I could agree to that plan.' Regina whispered as she closed her eyes as a shot of heat travelled from her breast down her stomach and to her core.

Emma moved to the other breast and gave it the same attention before she took hold of Regina's wrists and lifted them over her head and held them in place while she moved positioning their bodies so her heated sex met Regina's. Emma planted a small kiss on the corner of Regina's lips before she lowered her body down on the brunettes.

They both moaned as their hot, wet cores came together. Their juices mingling together making their movements easier as their clits rubbed together deliciously.

'oh gods, Emma.' Regina moaned while she lifted her hips and rolled them causing her core to rub harder against Emma's.

Emma started to move her lower body in sync with Regina's and gasped as their clits rubbed constantly together, sending waves of pleasure through their bodies as they slowly built their pleasure until they were on the brink of orgasm.

'More, I need more.' Regina moaned

Emma lifted up and moved one of Regina's legs onto her shoulder opening the brunette up more while she grabbed her hips and pulled her body closer to her own while she started to grind her body down harder and faster against the other woman's.

'Yes! Don't stop!' Regina ordered while she arched her back into the thrusts matching Emma's speed with her own.

'Regina, I'm so close, come with me.' Emma breathed as she closed her eyes.

'ohhh, Emma. My Emma.' Regina breathed as her own orgasm built.

Emma felt the brunettes body start to shake and she knew she was close too, so she lifted her hands and rubbed Regina's breasts before she took hardened nipples between her fingers and tweaked them sending the brunette over the edge.

'Emma! Yes!' Regina cried out as waves of pleasure shot though out her body and made her toes curl as she orgasmed.

The sight of the brunette coming undone was all Emma needed to push her over the edge.

Once their bodies had recovered from the intense pleasure, Emma moved laying down beside her lover. 'That was amazing.' Emma stated as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the aftermath of her orgasm.

Regina simply smiled while she grabbed the blanket and covered their bodies as she rested her chin on Emma's shoulder. 'Yes, it was' She agreed as her own eyes closed.

'I'm glad I decided to take a walk the day we met. I thought I had known happiness before, but now I know it was nothing compared to the way you make me feel.' Emma confessed in a whisper as she wrapped her arms protectively around the brunette.

Regina pressed a soft kiss on the blondes chin and smiled 'Me too.' She whispered before they both succumbed again to their slumber.

* * *

**So this was just a filler chapter really. I'll be moving through different time lines soon and we will be meeting more of the OUAT cast... any guesses to who we will meet first? **

**Much love, KQ xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Interview**

**Once Upon A Time**

**Emma Swan ~ Swan Queen ~ Regina Mills**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait getting this chapter up. I've had a few personal issues to deal with that have prevented me from writing. **

**Hopefully I can now get back on track.**

**Much love, KQ xx**

* * *

"_I'm glad I decided to take a walk the day we met. I thought I had known happiness before, but now I know it was nothing compared to the way you make me feel." Emma confessed in a whisper as she wrapped her arms protectively around the brunette._

_Regina pressed a soft kiss on the blondes chin and smiled "Me too." She whispered before they both succumbed again to their slumber._

**Chapter Nine.**

Killian sat quietly watching the vampire in front of him. She had stopped talking a while a go and she seemed lost in old memories. She was talking about Regina and their first night together and it seems now, in her silence that she was reliving those moments in her mind.

Killian took this time to study her closer. He couldn't deny that she was a beautiful woman, possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever met. But looking at her now, her face staring off into the distance, he wondered what she looked like when she was human. He knew she would have still been beautiful, there was no doubt about that. He looked at her perfect almost white completion, it was like she was craved from the finest marble and he tried to picture her with a sun kissed completion and laugh lines around her eyes.

Emma took a sudden deep breath as she brought herself back to the present. The movement brought him out of his thoughts as he wondered if she actually needed air or if it was just a reflex to do so. Simply a movement we do out of habit rather than of need.

"I do apologise. My memories ran away with me." She whispered before she turned to face him, giving him her full attention.

"I have lived along time. I barely remember my human life but I can remember every detail of this life from the moment my heart stopped beating. I often find myself lost in memories. Sometimes it can be a curse rather than a blessing." She explained with a small smile.

Killain nodded his head and cleared his throat. "It's fine, Love. No need to apologise. Take all the time you need."

Emma smiled gratefully. "Reliving my time with Regina can be quite painful but I wouldn't give her up for anything. She was my everything for so long."

"You loved her." Killian stated

"Yes. With everything that I am. Still do, that will never change." Emma replied.

Killian smiled sadly. "You mentioned earlier that you challenged her, did she challenge you too?"

Emma chuckled. "Oh yes. We were complete opposites back then, we constantly argued. We had both learnt not to reply on others and we were both kind of loners. Her more so than me on the account that she spent over 40 years alone after she was turned. It wasn't until we met that she chose not to be alone. I think she was incredibly lonely and needed someone in her life. She told me she was fine with it and would have continued being alone if I hadn't have come along."

"So she was turned 40 years before you were?"

"Yes."

"Who turned Regina?" Killian asked.

Emma sighed. "Regina's past was very complicated. We will talk about it more later."

"OK. So what happened next?"

"Well we spend a few months just enjoying each other." Emma said smirking.

"I bet!" Killian said smirking back

Emma chuckled. "It wasn't all good. We had many arguments. At the beginning they were over small things, it was more bickering I suppose. We were still getting to know each other and the others bad habits.. mine mostly. It was 5 months after I was turned that we had our first real argument."

"What was the argument about?"

"I left her estate without her."

* * *

Emma had woken that evening to find the bed empty. Sighing, she dressed herself and went in search of Regina. After several minutes looking around, Emma gave up. They were planning on moving away from Boston in a few days so Regina was busy making sure her Estate and apple orchard would be looked after while she was away.

Thinking about Regina sorting out her affairs, made Emma think about her own Estate. She wondered if anyone was out looking for her, she chuckled at that. No one would even care that I've been gone for months, she thought. But she did have some things she wanted to sort out before they moved, one of which she wanted to do alone, so without thinking much into it, Emma went home.

Emma took in her estate with her new eyes. It was a lovely house, and she smiled at the memories she had with Neal. Once inside, Emma noticed the layers of dust that had settled over the wooden furniture which caused her to wrinkle her nose.

After a few minutes of packing a few valuables, Emma smiled noticing her silver swan locket laying on the bed side table. Picking it up, she winced in pain and dropped it. Looking down at her palm she gasped noticing burnt flesh where she held the silver swan pendant.

Leaving the pendant on the floor with the thought to ask Regina about it she sat down at her desk and started writing. She wrote a letter to Neal's parents, telling them that she was moving out of Boston to get away and to start a new life else where and their estate was now theirs to do with as they pleased.

Leaving the estate, Emma made her way back to Regina's with one more stop in mind.

* * *

Several hours later, Emma returned back at Regina's estate in good spirits. She had just visited her parents graves, to say good bye. Not knowing if she would ever return to Boston in the future.

Walking into the house, Emma was met with a frantic Regina pacing back and forth. Emma placed her boxes beside the front door and made her way over to the brunette.

"Regina? What's wrong?" Emma asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Where the hell have you been, Emma!' Regina screamed as she moved towards Emma

"I went out. What's wrong?" Emma quizzed confused why Regina was so angry

"You went out? You can't just go out when you feel like it, Emma. Not without telling me!" Regina screamed as she clenched her fists

"Excuse me? I'm not a child, Regina. I can come and go as I please." Emma replied back, feeling her own anger rising.

"You could have told me you were leaving." Regina hissed out as she sat down on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest.

Emma sighed. "I wanted to tell you my plans but I couldn't find you after I woke. I waited a while but I didn't think you would mind." Emma explained

"Well I did mind." Regina bite back.

"Regina, please calm down. I didn't mean to upset or anger you. I went back to my estate to sort out some affairs and to pick up some things." Emma explained as she slowly made her way over to the fuming brunette. Emma winced when Regina turned to face her, her brown eyes flaring with anger.

Regina huffed and turned away from her which caused Emma to roll her eyes. Emma took hold of Regina's chin gently and turned her head to face her. Regina sighed as she took in Emma's wide puppy dog eyes.

"You have been gone 6 hours, Emma. I was..." Regina paused and took in an unneeded deep breath. "I was worried." She finished in a whisper.

Emma sighed. "I also went to visit my parents graves. To say goodbye. We are moving in a few days, Regina. I just needed to see them before we go. Alone." Emma explained.

Regina offered a small smile. "I'm sorry, Emma. I shouldn't have shouted at you. I let my own worries control me."

"I'm not going anywhere, Regina. I want to be with you. I love you." Emma whispered as she rested her forehead against Regina's.

"Oh, Emma. I love you too, I wasn't worried that you would leave me. I was.. someone I cared for deeply many years ago was taken from me. I thought that..."

"Emma interrupted. "No one can take me away from you, Regina. I will fight until the end of my existence for you."

Regina lifted her head and captured Emma's lip in a soft kiss. "Lets hope it never comes to that."

Emma nodded her head and glanced down at her still aching hand. "Regina?"

"Yes, Dear?"

"When I was at my estate, I was packing a few things and I picked up an old necklace of mine, a silver swan and it burned my hand." Emma explained while showing Regina the slowly healing burn mark on her palm.

"Oh.. Emma. I'm so sorry. I should have said. Silver and vampires don't mix." Regina held the blondes hand and looked at the mark.

"It doesn't hurt as much any more."

"Silver can be used against us, Emma. I should have told you. When we are exposed to silver for a long period of time, it weakens is." Regina explained

"Why?" Emma asked

"I don't know why."

"There's a lot of this vampire stuff that we don't know about. Think there is anyone out there who will know?" Emma asked

"I don't know. I was simply turned and left to fend for myself. I have met as few of our kind before and well.. they weren't exactly good encounters."

Emma's eye brows raised in question. "How come?"

Regina simply shook her head and changed the subject. "a swan, huh. Like your last name, a family heirloom?" Regina asked

Emma noticed the subject change and logged it to continue that conversation another day. "Kind of. I got my last name from one of the families who raised me after my father died. I was so angry when he died that I hated him for leaving me. Some of the families I stayed with were horrible. They starved me and beat me when I was bad. But then I stayed with one family, the Swan's, they were lovely. I stayed with them until I was 16 and I changed my name to Swan when I was 13. I moved back to Boston when I was 18 to find work and to fend for myself. I haven't seen the Swan's since my wedding to Neal. When he died I went back to Emma Swan. They were the people who raised me and loved me. Helped shape me into the person I am today, not my parents and not Neal. So its my way of keeping them with me." Emma explained.

"I understand. My mother was.. well, She was strict and controlling. She would beat me when I was bad. My father was a good man but he did nothing to stop her."

Emma wrapped Regina in her arms. "I hated the people that I stayed with that beat me but I could never imagine what it was like for your own parents to be like that. I'm sorry, Regina."

"Yes, well my parents are no longer with us. That's some consolation." Regina said shifting slightly. She never was one to talk about her feelings or past. It made her feel weak.

"I'm hungry, Dear. Lets go and find us someone to drink." Regina stated before she stood up.

Emma stood and took hold of Regina's hand. "Regina, I promise, from now on, I'll tell you where I'm going."

Regina smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Emma returned the smile. "Come on, I'm starving."

* * *

"She sounded very feisty!" Killian said chuckling

"Oh, that she was!" Emma said laughing.

Killian opened his mouth to reply but paused when the apartment door opened. Killian raised his eyebrows when a small boy of about 11 walked in.

The young boy looked from Emma to Killian and smirked.

"I see you got take out." The small boy said as her flashed his fangs at Killian. "Great. I'm starving!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! those who guessed Henry was the first character to appear were right! **

**Hope you all have a great Christmas! I'm visiting my parents next week over Christmas period, so hopefully I'll be able to do some writing!**

**KQ xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Interview**

**Once Upon A Time**

**Emma Swan ~ Swan Queen ~ Regina Mills**

**Merry Christmas all! hope Santa is kind this year. **

**Originally this chapter was twice as long but I decided to split it and post the next chapter on Boxing day. **

* * *

"_She sounded very feisty!" Killian said chuckling_

"_Oh, that she was!" Emma said laughing_

_Killian opened his mouth to reply but paused when the apartment door opened. Killian raised his eyebrows when a small boy of about 11 walked in._

_The young boy looked from Emma to Killian and smirked_

"_I see you got take out." The small boy said as her flashed his fangs at Killian. "Great. I'm starving!" _

**Chapter 10**

Emma chuckled and rolled her eyes at the boys joke. She shook her head taking in the smirk on his face that was all Regina. The boy had definitely picked up a lot of Regina's mannerisms over the centuries.

Emma looked over at Killian who looked terrified with wide eyes.

"He's joking." She said while repressing a giggle which caused the boy to laugh.

"This is Henry. He's my son." Emma explained before she introduced Henry to Killian.

"Your son?" Killian asked shocked. "Vampires can have children?"

"No, we can't. Henry isn't biologically my child, but I consider him my son."

"And I consider my Mother." Henry said while smiling at Emma, which she returned.

"I'm Henry Swan-Mills. Pleasure to meet you, Killian." Henry said while extending his hand for Killian to shake.

Killian stood and shock the small boys hand. "Pleasure to meet you too, Henry."

"So, how did this come about?" Killian asked pointing between the two.

"Emma saved me." Henry replied

"Regina and I left Boston and travelled around the country for a few decades. We arrived in Virginia in 1810. We stayed at a small estate on the outskirts of Richmond. Regina and I were hunting one day in December 1811 when we came across a poster advertising a play being shown at a nearby theatre. Regina's eyes lit up when she saw the poster, so I decided to surprise Regina with tickets for its opening night." Emma explained as she glanced at Henry. He seemed happy enough to listen to her story of how they met. He missed Regina and loved hearing Emma talking out his other Mother.

"The day of the play was on 26th December. Boxing day. It was a time of celebration but the night ended in tragedy." Emma said sadly while moving towards Henry.

"Are you OK about talking about that night, Henry?" Emma asked him quietly

Henry nodded his head. "I don't really remember it or them, so I don't mind. I like listening to you tell our past." Henry explained.

Emma smiled and softly kissed his forehead. "OK, Kid."

* * *

It was the evening of Christmas day. Emma had woken first. She smiled when she looked down at Regina, laying still in her arms, her face looked peaceful and youthful. Emma leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"MMM.. Good evening, Love." Regina whispered with a smile.

"Merry Christmas!" Emma replied cheerfully.

Christmas was still something new to the America's and not many people celebrated the holiday, Emma though, had insisted! She had gone out a few days before the holiday to buy a gift for Regina. Regina too had gone out to buy Emma a gift, which she managed to hide successfully away from the blonde, no matter how many times Emma had searched for her gift. Regina had caught her a few times searching their home, which she just giggled at and called her lover "A child". Emma would just shrug her shoulders and smiled sweetly.

Regina glanced at Emma who seemed to be buzzing with excitement.

"Can I give you your gift now?" Emma said while leaping from the bed bouncing on her toes with a childlike expression on her face.

Regina simply sighed. "If you must, Dear."

Regina too was excited to see what Emma had got her for a gift but she hide it behind her aloof attitude.

"OK!" Emma almost shrieked has she ran from the room, only taking seconds before she returned and joined Regina back on the bed with a small box wrapped in a red bow.

"I just know you will love it!" Emma exclaimed

Regina smiled and kissed the tip of Emma's nose before she slowly opened her present. Emma watched Regina slowly untie the bow before she placed the ribbon neatly beside her. Emma huffed impatiently at the brunettes slow speed but kept her mouth shut. Something she had learned to go early on in their relationship.

Regina chanced a glance at Emma, she saw her sigh softly and internally giggled. "OK enough teasing, Regina. The poor thing will explode soon." she thought before she put Emma out of her misery and opened the box revealing a small rose gold apple pendant on a gold chain.

Regina gasped as she took in every detail of her gift.

"Do you like it?" Emma whispered.

"Oh, Emma. I love it. Thank you." Regina said before she kissed the blondes lips. She felt Emma smile against her lips which caused her to mimic the action.

"It seems, Dear, we both had similar ideas." Regina said as she placed her gift in front of her while she stood from the bed to retrieve Emma's gift.

"How so?" Emma questioned.

Regina joined her back on the bed and passed her a small box and smiled. "Open it and see."

Emma didn't waste any time in opening her gift, a little less gracefully than Regina did, which caused Regina to chuckle.

Regina watched Emma's face light up when she opened her gift.

"Oh, Regina. It's perfect!" Emma said while still looking down at the golden swan pendant.

"Thank you, this means more to me than you'll know." Emma whispered.

"I know you miss your silver one." Regina replied with a shrug.

"I do. Thank you." Emma pushed Regina back on the bed and straddled her hips. "I love you."

Regina smiled. "I love you too."

"I have another gift for you." Emma declared.

"You said only one gift, Emma." Regina said narrowing her eyes at the blonde above her.

"Yes, I know, but this one is really for the both of us, so technically I didn't cheat." Emma explained.

Regina narrowed her eyes in question. "OK. So what is this shared gifted you got us?"

"Remember that poster we saw for the show at the Richmond theatre?" Emma asked

"Yes." Regina replied smiling

"I may have got us tickets." Emma said shrugging.

"Oh, Emma. That's wonderful. Thank you. I haven't been to the theatre since I was Human!"

Emma smiled. "So am I forgiven for getting you an extra gift?"

"Oh, I don't know about that, but I do know one way you can apologise." Regina whispered while she lifted her knee rubbing it between Emma's legs, which caused Emma to moan.

* * *

"Keep it PG, Emma. Child present." Henry said chuckling while he pointed to himself.

"I wasn't going to give details, Kid." Emma said laughing.

"For centuries I had to pretend like I didn't know what they were doing while I was out playing. Vampire hearing can suck at times. Scarred for life." Henry explained to Killian which caused Emma to look at the small boy horrified.

Killian and Henry burst into laughter at Emma's horrified expression.

"Oh relax, Ma. I'm only teasing." Henry said before he wrapped his arms around Emma's waist.

Emma ruffed his hair and rolled her eyes. "Jesus, Kid."

"So, You and Regina "Thanked" each other for your gifts. Get to the theatre already!" Henry demanded playfully.

"Fine, as my Prince demands." Emma said bowing playfully.

Henry chuckled.

"OK. So I gather what happened at the theatre was important?" Killian asked

"Yes. That's where I met Mom and Ma." Henry replied.

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read. I split this chapter because the next part takes place on Boxing day. i kinda wanted to post it on boxing day LOL. please forgive me for leaving it there. the next chapter has loads of action so it felt right to split it.**

**If you have the time please review and leave me your thoughts. it always makes my day.**

**KQ xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Interview**

**Once Upon A Time**

**Emma Swan ~ Swan Queen ~ Regina Mills**

**I hope you all have a fantastic Christmas! As promised here is the next chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one! I've had this chapter in my head from the start when I was planning this story. **

**Enjoy!**

**KQ xx**

* * *

"_OK. So I gather what happened at the theatre was important?" Killian asked_

"_Yes. That's where I met Mom and Ma." Henry replied._

**Chapter 11**

Emma and Regina walked slowly down the main street of Richmond. It was Boxing day and the streets were quiet and peaceful.

"Snow." Emma wondered out loud which caused Regina to turn to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Snow?" Regina asked

"Sorry, I was just thinking out loud. Snow is what is missing, the one thing that is missing that would make Christmas perfect. The pictures you see from Europe always have snow at Christmas." Emma explained

"Snow is overrated, Dear."

"I like snow. It makes everything look pure and magical. Plus with my vampire eyes, I can make out the details of each unique flake." Emma explained

Regina turned and looked at the blonde while they walked. Emma was looking up into the dark sky with a dreamy look on her face that made her smile.

"Well, Dear. You never know we might get snow before the night ends."

"I hope so." Emma replied while she lowered her head to face the brunette.

Regina opened her mouth to speak but paused when she heard the sound of childish laughter coming from the distance. Turning her head she watched dozens of children entering a large building.

"We are here. Are you excited?" Emma asked Regina while they joined the queue to enter the theatre.

"I am, Love. Have you ever been to the theatre?"

"I went to a small theatre with the Swans when I was younger. I was bored the entire time." Emma replied chuckling

"Oh, now I feel guilty. If you don't like the theatre we didn't have to come."

"Oh, something tells me if I don't enjoy it, there will be something for me to watch which I always find beautiful and fascinating." Emma replied while winking at Regina.

Regina simply chuckled while they entered the building and made their way to their private booth.

"I thought you would prefer a private booth. So we aren't too close to everyone else." Emma explained while she took her seat and looked around.

"Wise choice, Dear. Though I can still smell their... aroma from here. Would it kill them to bathe more than once in a blue moon." Regina said while she scrunched up her nose in distaste.

Emma chuckled as she turned to investigate a noise coming from behind the curtain behind them. She raised an eyebrow when a small boy opened the curtain and looked inside.

"Mamma?" He said in a timid voice before he met Emma's green eyes

"Can I help you, Little one?" Regina asked

"I.. I lost my Mamma." The boy said on the verge of crying.

Regina stood from her seat and knelt down in front of the crying boy. "Would you like us to help you find them?" She asked

The small boy nodded while he looked from Regina and Emma. Emma smiled and joined Regina. Emma took in the boys features. Hazel eyes, brown hair and chubby cheeks. He was adorable.

"What is your name?" Emma asked

"Henry." He replied

"I'm Emma, and this is Regina. We can see the whole room from up here, Henry. Why don't we see if we can see them." Emma said holding her hand out to the small boy while she smiled warmly at him

"OK." he said while he took Emma's hand and followed her to the balcony wall and looked out.

While Henry looked down into the crowd, Emma and Regina both listened to the people around them, hoping to spot a voice calling out for their son. They both turned left, two balconies from their own and listened to a woman shouting at the usher.

"He was right here! He's only 11!" The woman shouted worriedly.

"He couldn't have gotten fair, Madam. I will look for him now." The usher replied while he left the booth.

Emma and Regina shared a smile.

"I can't see them." Henry whispered.

"I think if you look over there, Henry, you will might see someone you know." Regina whispered while she gently turned his little head to the left facing the booth his mother stood in, looking down frantically on the crowd below them.

"Mamma!" Henry called out to her.

The woman's head whipped around and she visibly sighed with relief as her eyes fell on her son. She quickly left her booth and made her way over to them.

"Henry! There you are! What have I told you about wondering off!" She said while she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead

"Sorry, Mamma."

"It's OK, Sweet heart. Daddy is out searching for you as well as numerous ushers." She explained while she finally turned her attention to Emma and Regina.

"This is Emma and Regina. They helped me find you." Henry explained.

"Thank you. I'm Katherine. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all. We are just happy to help." Regina said smiling.

"Well, thank you again. The play will be starting shortly. We will leave you to get settled." Katherine said while she took Henry's hand and lead them out the booth.

"Bye, Regina. Bye, Emma." Henry said while he waved bye to them.

"Good bye, Henry. Enjoy the show." Regina said smiling.

Once Katherine and Henry left. Emma and Regina settled back into their seats.

"He was adorable." Emma said.

Regina hummed. "Yes, he was. You are good with kids." Regina stated.

"So are you. Did you ever want children when you were Human?" Emma asked

Regina went quiet for a few moments. Emma watched her facial features closely while Regina's lips formed a thin line and her eyes looked far away, as if she was reliving an old memory.

"Not really, Dear." Regina replied

"Did you have siblings?" Emma asked

"No. I was an only child. A friend of my mothers, had a daughter. I was made to watch her from to time. She was a Brat." Regina said. Emma noticed her voice become lower while she was talking of the "brat" child from her past. "She was spoiled and always wanted her own way."

Emma opened her mouth to reply but was stopped when the lights went down and the music started.

Emma took hold of Regina's hand and gave it a light squeeze while she whispered. "I love you." Regina smiled and lifted their joined hands to her lips and kissed the back of Emma's hand while she watched the stage as the actors took their place and the show began. Emma smiled and turned her head to watch the stage also.

After a few minutes, everyone was laughing at the antics on stage. Emma chuckled and turned to Regina, who had a worried look on her face.

"Regina? What's wrong?" Emma asked

"Can you smell smoke?" Regina asked quietly

Emma looked at her puzzled but took in a few deep breathes and her eyes widened. "Yes, I can."

Regina and Emma looked around quickly for the source of the smell, they both noticed smoke filling the air from the left hand side of the stage. Emma stood and opened her mouth to speak out, but the sound of a large beam breaking stopped her, while she watched on in horror as it fell on the left hand side of the crowd.

Fire quickly started to spread along the stage and seating area while people screamed and scrambled to escape the building. Emma and Regina quickly made for the exit but stopped when it was blocked.

" We need to make our way down and out. Emma. Remember what I said about fire. Don't do anything stupid." Regina said while she lead them down into the stalls.

Down in the stalls, it was manic as people dashed to free themselves from the burning building. The fire had spread and Emma and Regina held their breathe from the smell of burnt flesh. Making their way to the only exit not blocked by fallen debris or fire, Regina pulled Emma back as she watched a falling beam fall from the ceiling and crush dozens of people.

"Oh Christ, Regina. We have to help them!" Emma shouted out.

Regina turned Emma to look at her. "No. Under no circumstances do you put yourself in harms away to help them, Emma."

"We can't just leave them, Regina. They are trapped. They will die." Emma pleaded

"No. Humans die all the time, Emma. Dozens of them at our own hands, Dear." Regina explained in a cold tone.

Emma nodded her head.

Regina glanced around and looked up to the large windows. Grabbing a chair, she threw it towards the window and looked away as glass shattered and covered them. They both looked up at the huge hole in the window and Regina leaped up and looked down at Emma.

"Emma, come on." Regina said

Emma was about to leap up but stopped when she heard a small voice crying out, She looked up to the balconies and saw Henry trapped by the fire and coughing from the smoke around him. She looked back at Regina and flashed her an apologetic look.

"Emma! No!" Regina cried out while she watched Emma run back though the stalls and disappear into the stairwell.

Emma quickly made her way up the stairs dodging falling debris and fire with her vampire speed. Once she reached the balcony which held Henry trapped, She stopped and looked around her to assess the damage. Henry was laid on the ground. His face was covered in black soot from the smoke and she could just pick up his faint heart beat. Picking him up, she noticed Katherine and a man still on the ground. Their hearts had stopped. They had sheltered Henry from the fire and smoke for has long as they could.

Emma looked back at the window where Regina stood. Regina looked furious. Emma sighed before she leaped from the balcony and landed not far from the window.

Emma looked up at Regina and gulped when she noticed the blazing look of anger in her eyes. Emma winced when Regina turned and jumped out the window to safety. Emma quickly followed her. Landing on her feet beside the brunette with Henry in her arms.

"Regina, I couldn't just leave..." A hand hitting her hard across her cheek silenced her.

Regina had slapped her. "I told you not to risk yourself for them, Emma." Regina looked down at Henry. "Any of them."

"Regina, He's just a child." Emma tried to defend herself.

"That's right, Emma. JUST a child." Regina replied back.

Emma lowered Henry to the ground and checked him over.

"He's dying. He took in too much smoke." Regina said

Emma looked up at her, devastation plastered all over her face. "Can we save him?" She asked.

Regina looked around while people tried to calm down the burning building. Hundreds of people sat on the glass opposite the building. Coughing and helping each other.

"No. He won't make it. His heart is too weak." Regina stated. She sighed. She liked the boy but this was the way of the world. Humans died all the time.

"We can save him, Regina." Emma stated.

Regina's eyes widened in horror. "I will not turn a child."

Emma looked heartbroken. "Please." She begged.

"No." Regina replied.

Emma stood and looked at Regina with hatred in her eyes. "You're a heartless monster that cares for nothing but yourself, Regina."

Emma shouted as tears spilled from her eyes while she turned and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked in a whisper while her own eyes watered. Emma's words hurt but she couldn't turn a child.

"I need to be alone. Just go home, Regina." Emma explained

"Emma, please." Regina begged

"I can't even look at you right now, Regina." Emma said before she took off into the night leaving Regina along with a dying Henry.

Emma wondered the streets of Richmond for most of the night. She was still furious with Regina but the more she thought about it, she realised how unfair she was to Regina. She regretted her hateful words and for running away from her. Henry was a child, it wasn't right to turn him. He would be a child forever. But still she thought, that's better than being dead.

Emma stopped walking when she saw something white slowly fall gracefully in front her. Snow. It was snowing. Emma smiled sadly while she watched the flakes dance in front of her. She wanted to share the snow with Regina.

Emma stopped watching the snow flakes when she felt the sun rising. Panic set in. she was hours from home and she knew she wouldn't make it in time to beat the sun, even with her vampire speed. Cursing she looked around and spotted a small cemetery in the distance. Rushing towards the cemetery, she found a small mausoleum. Breaking the door, she went inside. She inspected the small area for windows or large cracks. Happy she would be safe here, she settled down to rest. Knowing though, that she wouldn't rest easy being away from Regina for the first time during the day.

Emma was right she didn't get much rest. She felt the pull to sleep but her mind fought against it. Her worry prevented rest. Did Regina think she had left for good? Did Regina go home? Or did she stay out looking for Emma. What if she did and didn't make it back to the house as well? What if Regina didn't find shelter? Emma stood and paced the small space she was trapped in. After waiting all day, she sighed with relief when she felt the sun doing down. Once she opened the door, she quickly made her way home, keeping off roads and paths so she could move with her vampire speed.

Emma burst into the house and frantically searched for the brunette.

"Regina!" She called out.

"Emma?" Regina called out before she left the bedroom at the top of the staircase. She looked down at her, Emma saw a flash of relief before she saw anger settle over Regina's features

"Regina, I'm so sorry. You were right, I had no right to speak to you the way I did. I'm sorry I ran away. I shouldn't have asked that of you. I'm so sorry, Regina. Please forgive me." Emma said while tears spilled from her eyes.

Regina's features softened for a few seconds before she glanced away. "I've been awake all day. Worried something happened to you. That you wouldn't return, Emma." Regina explained in a whisper as she turned back to look at the blonde.

"I wandered too far to get back in time before she sun came up. I hid in a mausoleum." Emma explained while she slowly moved up the staircase.

Regina sighed and watched while Emma closed the gap between them. "Do you forgive me?"

"No." Regina stated.

Emma nodded her head in understanding. "I'll keep saying sorry until you do." Emma said while she took Regina's hand and lifted it to her lips. "I'm sorry." She whispered while she kissed the back of her hand.

Regina looked into her watery eyes with her own.

"I'm sorry." Emma said again while she kissed Regina's cheek.

"Emma..." Regina tried to speak but Emma interrupted her.

"I'm sorry." Emma said again while she kissed Regina's neck

"Emma..." Regina said again

Emma interrupted again. "I'm sorry." She whispered against the brunettes lips before she kissed her.

"Emma..."

Emma stopped the kiss and looked puzzled when she heard a voice. She knew it wasn't Regina's since she was kissing her back.

Emma's eyes then widened when she realised the voice was that of a child. She turned around quickly. She gasped in surprise when Henry stood in the doorway to the spare bedroom, dressed in her own sleep shirt that buried him. His skin was pale. His hair looked healthier and his brown eyes sparkled. His smile showed off two small fangs.

"Henry." Emma breathed out in a whisper.

"Hi." He said simply before he ran and buried his head in her stomach.

Emma turned to look at Regina who looked down at Henry then back at Emma. Emma's heart broke from the look she saw aimed her way in Regina's eyes. Hatred.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it.**

**FYI... In Richmond, on Boxing day in 1811 there was a fire in a theatre. 72 people died.**

** if you have the time please leave me some feedback! **

**KQ xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Interview**

**Once Upon A Time**

**Emma Swan ~ Swan Queen ~ Regina Mills**

**I would just like to say how grateful I am for the follows, favs and reviews. They mean so much to me. I try to reply to all reviews, but if I haven't then I apologise. **

**Much love**

**KQ xx**

* * *

"_Henry." Emma breathed out in a whisper._

"_Hi." He said simply before he ran and buried his head in her stomach. _

_Emma turned to look at Regina who looked down at Henry then back at Emma. Emma's heart broke from the look she saw aimed her way in Regina's eyes. Hatred._

**Chapter 12**

Emma watched silently as Regina turned away from her and walked down the stairs and disappeared into the kitchen. Emma went to follow her but paused when she realised Henry was still holding her tightly. She looked down at the small boy and ruffled his hair.

"Henry, How are you feeling?" She asked while he released his hold on her and took a step back.

"I feel good. I feel strong and everything looks different.. well the same, but different." He said quickly, frowning.

Emma chuckled. "I know what you mean. It takes some getting use to, but Regina and Myself are here to help you." She explained.

"What did Regina tell you before I returned?" Emma asked

"That I am a vampire. She turned me because I was dying. You asked her to save me. I'm not allowed to go into the sun any more, which is fine, I prefer the night anyway." Henry said shrugging.

"Did she explain our diet?" She asked watching the boys reaction

"Yes. She said I will no longer eat food and will live on Blood. It sounds disgusting but every time I think about it I want it." Henry said with a look of confusion on his face.

"You are thirsty. Would you like to try some?" Emma asked softy

"I don't want to hurt anyone." Henry whispered with wide eyes

"You won't hurt anyone, Henry. We can show you how to feed so you don't hurt the person and afterwards you can make them forget you even did it!" Emma explained adding excitement to her voice to ease his nervousness.

"OK." Henry said still nervous.

"How about for now, you can drink from a cup, not from the source. Until you are comfortable with it." Emma explained to which Henry just nodded his head.

"Follow me, I'll show you the house and we will get you something to drink."

Emma showed Henry the whole house. She explained the shutters in the bedrooms are to be kept closed at all times. They had coffins but Emma didn't really feel comfortable laying in them, she much preferred resting wrapped up in Regina. Emma sighed thinking of the other woman who was purposely keeping out of her way.

"So will this be my room?" Henry asked once they returned to the room he woke up in that held a single bed, empty book case and wardrobe.

"If you wish. Our room is just across from this one, so we will never be far." Emma explained

"OK. I like it. I wish I had some of my toys and books from home." Henry whispered sadly.

Emma smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry about your parents, Henry."

"I miss them." He said while tears slowly rained down his cheeks.

"I know. Would it help if we went and brought back a few of your things from home?" Emma asked

"Yes." Henry answered.

"OK. Let us feed then we can go to your house." Emma said while she pulled the boy into a hug before she lead them to the kitchen.

Henry stood still staring at the glass in front of him that was filled with blood. He took a deep breathe and slowly picked it up. Looking up at Emma, he waited until she smiled and nodded her head.

"Go ahead, Henry." She said encouragingly

Henry slowly brought the glass to his lips and took a tiny sip. His eyes widened at how good it tasted before he greedily drank the whole thing.

"See, I said you would like it." She said smiling

"I did. Can I have some more?" He asked holding out the glass to her.

"Of course. We keep some flesh blood bottled here, so when ever you want some, just help yourself." She explained while she poured them both a glass.

"OK. Can we go to my house now?" Henry asked once he finished his second glass.

"Of course."

"Will Regina come with us?" Henry asked.

Emma opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when Regina walked into the kitchen.

"I'm afraid not, Henry. I have some business to take care of, Emma will take you." Regina explained smiling down at the boy while she ran her fingers softly through his hair.

"Will you be here when we get back?" He asked her.

Emma looked at Regina, also wanting to know the answer to that question.

"Yes, I will be here." Regina said glancing towards Emma before she turned and left the room.

* * *

It didn't take long for Emma and Henry to reach his home. It was 3am so the streets were quiet and no one saw them arriving. Quietly, Emma opened the door and took them inside. Henry slowly looked around with a look of sadness in his eyes while he picked up his mothers apron from the kitchen table and lifted it to his nose and smelled it.

Emma watched him sadly while she stood silently to the side waiting patiently.

After a few minutes, Henry looked up at her while he held tightly to the apron.

"You can take back whatever you want, Henry."

He smiled gratefully while he lead them into the living room still holding the apron. Emma watched him pick up a box. He slowly walked around the room and picked up numerous objects. Some he kept in his hands and some he put back down. Emma watched him place the apron in the box along with his fathers pipe and a picture of the three of them.

"My room is this way." He said breaking the silence while he lead them into his bedroom.

"Would you like some help?" Emma asked.

"You can pack my clothes while I pick some toys and books." He replied.

"OK." Emma answered while she began packing some of his clothes into a bag.

Once they had finished packing, Henry looked around one last time before he declared he was ready to leave.

* * *

Emma and Henry returned back at the estate around 5am. Regina was sat reading a book when they returned.

"Why don't you take your belongs to your room, Henry. I will be up shortly to help you." Emma said which Henry agreed to.

Emma watched him make his way to his new room before she turned her attention back to Regina.

"Hi." Emma said nervously.

"Emma." Regina simply said without taking her eyes off the page she was reading.

"Can we talk?" Emma asked

"Not yet. When Henry is resting we can. Until then leave me alone." Regina demanded.

Emma sighed and nodded her head before she made her way upstairs to help Henry.

* * *

"Regina hates me, doesn't she." Henry asked

"Of course not, Henry. Why would you think that?" Emma asked.

Henry looked down nervously. "She didn't want to save me. I remember you begging her and she didn't want to."

Emma sighed before she sat down on the bed and patted the bed beside her. Inviting Henry to join her.

"Henry. It's not that she doesn't like you. It's hard to explain. Turning someone shouldn't be taken lightly. She didn't want to change you because you are a child. She doesn't think this life should be for a child. You will never grow up Henry." Emma explained sadly.

"I don't care. Being a child forever sounds great! I can play all the time! And I don't have to get a boring job like fathers." Henry said which made Emma laugh.

"She is upset with me, Henry. I said some mean things to her, that I didn't mean." Emma explained.

"I know. But she will forgive you." Henry stated.

"I hope so." Emma whispered.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Henry broke the silence.

"Will you help me unpack?" Henry asked

"Of course. I think your family picture will be great on top of the book case." Emma said smiling while she picked the picture from the box and handed it to him.

Henry stood and placed the picture on the book case. "Like this?" He asked

"Yes. You will be able to see them from everywhere in the room." Emma said which made Henry smile.

After a while of sorting out Henry's belongings, it was time to rest. Emma tucked the boy into his bed and ran over the rules once again about the sun and if he wakes, he's to stay away from windows. Emma stayed with him until he drifted off into a deep slumber before she left him in search of Regina.

* * *

Emma found Regina where she left her, reading on the couch.

Emma nervously stood in the door way and watched the brunette. She noticed Regina's eyes had stopped reading the book and was simply staring at it.

"Ready to talk?" Emma asked.

"No, but something tells me you wont leave me alone until we do." Regina said sighing as she closed her book and placed it beside her before she looked up meeting Emma's eyes.

Emma slowly made her way into the room and sat on the chair opposite her.

"Regina, I am so sorry."

"I know you are, Emma. I've cursing you all day and night. You left me there with Henry dying beside me. I didn't know what to do. I was afraid you wouldn't come back. I didn't want to turn him, Emma. This life is not one for a child. His brain will mature but never his body. He will eventually hate us for that." Regina explained.

"You don't know that, Regina." Emma replied.

Regina simply sighed. "I changed him in hope that you would return and would forgive me." Regina explained. "Then I realised that I was the one who deserved forgiveness, not you. What you asked of me was unfair."

"I know, again I'm sorry."

"I did consider leaving him there. I knew you would never forgive me. You would always hold it against me." Regina explained.

"No. I wouldn't have Regina. Please believe me. I realised when I was trapped in that awful mausoleum that I was wrong to treat you that way. I wouldn't have held it against you if you had decided to leave him."

Regina sighed. "Well that is something we don't have to worry about now. What has been done is done. He's here, He is part of our family."

Emma smiled. "Family." She breathed out

Regina nodded. "I heard you talking with him earlier. Thank you for explaining things to him. I don't hate him, Emma. The opposite really, He's a lovely boy. Smart and very thoughtful. He's took this in his stride. I will talk to him tomorrow." Regina explained.

"I think he will like that. So what about us? Are we OK?" Emma asked nervously.

"Yes, we will be."

Emma sighed in relief. "OK. I need to rest. I didn't rest last night." Emma said standing.

"Will you join me?" She asked extending her hand to Regina.

Regina looked at the offered hand then looked up to met Emma's eyes. "OK." She said before she took the hand in her own and squeezed it gently. Emma helped her stand and lead them silently upstairs. They quickly checked on Henry, who was still resting before they got ready for bed themselves.

Once they were laid in bed, Emma pulled Regina into her arms. "I love you." she stated while she kissed Regina's forehead.

Regina smiled and relaxed in Emma's arms. "I love you too, Emma."

"How was Henry when he went home?" Regina whispered.

"He misses his parents. He brought back some of their things to keep." Emma explained.

"Perhaps holding a small memorial in the garden tomorrow will help him say good bye." Regina said.

"That's a great idea. You can ask him tomorrow." Emma said while her eyes grew heavy.

"OK. Rest well, Dear." Regina whispered as they both succumbed to their slumber.

* * *

The next night, Regina asked Henry if he would like to hold a small memorial for his parents. He agreed and hugged her which made Emma smile, seeing the two people who were now her family embrace each other.

The three vampires were stood in the garden of their estate. Regina came up with the idea of planting a willow tree within the grounds of their estate, a memorial tree for Henry's parents. Henry loved the idea and with Regina's help, they planted the tree in a small clearing.

Once the tree was planted, Henry stood between the two woman and said his final farewell to his parents. Tears rained down his face has he whispered goodbye.

Looking up into the sky, Emma noticed a shooting star. "Henry, quickly! Look up." She said while she took hold of his chin gently and lifted his head just in time for him to witness the shooting star run across the nights sky. He smiled and wiped his tears.

"They will always be looking over you, Henry." Regina whispered.

Henry turned and hugged both women. "Thank you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading as if you have the time please leave me a review, they make my day!**

**The next chapter will be up in the new year. **

**Hope you all have a great new years! stay safe!**

**Much love**

**KQ xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Interview**

**Once Upon A Time**

**Emma Swan ~ Swan Queen ~ Regina Mills**

**Thanks again for all the awesome reviews! 90 reviews! I never expected I would ever receive so much love for this story! I want to do something for my readers so when I hit 100 reviews, I will randomly choose two reviews who I will message for one shot prompts. **

**Wishing you all a year filled with love, laughter and joy. happy 2014 all.**

**Warning: there is violence in this chapter.**

**Happy reading.**

**KQ xx **

* * *

_Looking up into the sky, Emma noticed a shooting star. "Henry, quickly! Look up." She said while she took hold of his chin gently and lifted his head just in time for him to witness the shooting star run across the nights sky. He smiled and wiped his tears._

"_They will always be looking over you, Henry." Regina whispered._

_Henry turned and hugged both women. "Thank you."_

**Chapter 13**

Killian watched Henry's smile turn into a frown.

"I wonder how big my tree is now." Henry asked turning to Emma.

Emma looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we can go to Richmond in a few nights and see." She said smiling at him.

"OK!" Henry said enthusiastically. "It would be great to go back there, I don't really remember my parents, but I would like to see where I was born again and where I met you and Regina." He said, his smile falling when he said Regina's name.

"Me too, Kid." Emma said, with a sadness to her voice.

"May I ask what happened to Regina?" Killian asked

Emma's head whipped round to look at Killian. Anger flashed across her face but was quickly replaced with a calm mask. "We will get to it. I don't think Henry should be here for that though." Emma explained when she looked down at Henry.

"I think you should go back home now Henry. I don't want you to relive all that again."

"But I can handle it, I promise!" He begged.

"No, Henry." Emma said sternly

Henry sighed. "Fine."

Emma sighed when Henry looked away from her. "I won't be long here, we can do something together before we rest. I promise."

"When we go back to Richmond, can we plant another tree next to my parents tree, for Regina." Henry said a low timid voice.

"She would have liked that." Emma said while she fought back tears. Killian noticed her fight with her tears but didn't say anything. He turned away from them to give them a moment alone.

"A apple tree, like the ones she used to grow in Boston. I remember you telling me that's how you met, in her apple orchard."

Emma simply nodded. "OK."

Henry smiled and kissed Emma's cheek before he stood to leave. "Bye Killian, it was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too, Henry." Killian replied shaking the boys hand before Henry left the apartment.

Emma stood. "Please excuse me for a moment." She said before she left the room.

Killian nodded his head and watched her leave. He knew it was so she could collect herself again.

After a few minutes, Emma returned and took a seat opposite Killian again. "Sorry about that. I just need a moment to centre myself.

"It's fine, Love. I understand."

Emma smiled. "We lived in Richmond for 20 years before we decided to move on. We moved around the East coast before we decided to travel to Europe. France was our first stop. We arrived in Paris in 1860. We bought a small estate near the Seine river just outside the city. Regina fell in love with the city the moment we arrived. They had a different way of life. She loved the music, art and architecture. It took a long time for Henry to adjust. All of us picked up the language pretty quickly. I didn't really care where we were as long as I was with them. I would have been happy living in a cave." Emma explained chuckling.

"It sounds perfect. I'm envious you got to see the world change over the centuries." Killian stated.

"Every thing was perfect until one night in 1866. We decided to go to the opera, well Regina decided we should go to the opera, to celebrate our anniversary. We had been together 100 years. Henry loved the idea of celebrating. So I was happy to celebrate too."

"What happened?" Killian asked softly.

"We met another vampire."

* * *

Emma woke to a familiar sensation that made her moan. Regina's fingers were between her legs, slowly circling her clit. Emma slowly opened her legs more. She shivered feeling Regina's hot breath against her ear.

"Je veux faire l'amour avec toi." Regina stated in a whisper in Emma's ear that sent a delicious shiver down Emma's spine

"Ca fait du bien. Embrasse moi." Emma replied before she turned her head to the side and captured Regina's lips in a kiss.

Emma broke the kiss and arched her back and moaned loudly when she felt two of Regina's finger enter her.

"Oh fuck!" Emma moaned

"Shhhh." Regina whispered before she kissed the blonde again.

Emma slammed her eyes shut forcing herself to stay quiet. Henry had lived with them a long time now and they knew that he knew what they were doing and could hear but they always pretended he couldn't.

Regina shifted and straddled one of Emma's legs and began to rub her centre against Emma's thigh. Emma moaned into their kiss feeling the wetness of Regina's centre on her thigh.

Regina began to move her fingers faster inside her, finding that special spot and twisting her fingers inside, hitting the spot over and over that made Emma bit into her lip to stop her crying out.

Emma began to roll her hips, taking her fingers in deeper. Her thigh rubbing against Regina's sex, making Regina break the kiss and bury her head into the crook of Emma's neck.

Emma felt the beginning of her orgasm grow, Regina felt her inner walls clench around her fingers so she extended her thumb and rubbed her clit which sent Emma over the edge.

"Ca Vient!" Emma moaned loudly which coursed Regina to orgasm with her.

Regina rolled off Emma and smiled turning to look at Emma.

"Je t'iame." Regina whispered

Emma smiled. " Je t'aime aussi." Emma replied.

"Yeah, yeah.. you love each other..now get up, I'm hungry." Henry said from his room which caused both woman to laugh.

"Happy anniversary, My love." Regina said once she stopped laughing.

"Who would have thought we would last 100 years without you killing me!" Emma stated still laughing.

"I know, who would have thought!" Regina said shaking her head.

"Happy anniversary." Emma said before she captured Regina's lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

Once the three of them were dressed and feed, they made their way to the opera house. Once they were sat in their booth, Emma felt the hairs stand on the back of her neck. She glanced around the grand hall but couldn't make out anything unusual. Regina took her hand and squeezed. Emma glanced to her left at Regina and saw a look of confusion on her face.

"You feel it too?" Emma whispered to her.

Regina nodded her head. "Another vampire is here." Regina stated before she looked around. She paused to their right. Emma followed her line of vision and noticed a blonde haired woman sat looking at them. The woman had blonde curly hair that settled in waves down her back. She looked a little older than Regina. She smirked up at them holding up her glass which was filled with red liquid.

Regina simply nodded her head to her and turned back to watch the stage. Emma kept her eyes on her a little longer but turned away when the woman winked up at her. Emma felt Regina squeeze her hand tighter.

"Once the opera has finished. Keep Henry close to you." Regina demanded.

"You think she's trouble?" Emma asked.

"It is just a precaution, Dear." Regina said but Emma could tell that Regina was nervous. They haven't come across another vampire yet and Emma was nervous about how Henry would be seen by others. She could tell Regina was thinking the same. A child vampire might not go over well with others of their kind.

Once the show had finished, Emma glanced down to the woman again but noticed her seat was empty.

"She is still here. I can still sense her." Regina stated

"you can sense her? How?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. You sensed her too earlier."

"I wouldn't say I sensed her, I can't now. I just felt like I was being watched." Emma explained which caused Regina to crease her eyebrows in worry and thought.

"Lets go home." Regina said as she took Henry's hand.

"She might be nice." Henry stated.

"We don't know that." Emma said sighing forgetting that Henry would have heard everything.

Henry simply shrugged while Regina lead them out of the opera house, followed by Emma.

* * *

Once they made it home, both Emma and Regina visibly relaxed. The other vampire was nowhere to be seen and Emma thought that maybe Henry was right.

A few nights passed and they had seen nothing of the other vampire so they decided their was nothing to worry about. Emma leaned down and kissed Regina's forehead before she stated she was going out to hunt for them.

Regina glanced up from her book and smiled. "Be careful, Dear." She stated.

"Always am!" Emma replied.

Passing Henry, she looked down at the book he was reading. "Fairy tales, Henry?" She asked amused

"They are good! I'm reading Hansel and Gretel. The blind witch is about to eat Hansel!"

"Butter or gravy?!" Regina interrupts in a low evil hussy voice.

Henry laughs. "She went butter."

Regina rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "I would have gone gravy." She declared smiling wickedly at Henry making him laugh.

"You are both insane." Emma said shaking her head in amusement before taking her leave.

* * *

Emma walked down the path beside the Seine river. They usually hunted along this path picking up lone men who were walking here. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end again causing her to stop walking. Emma looked around her not noticing any one around. She closed her eyes and used her hearing to pick up anything. Hearing a noise a little distance to her left, Emma took off in a vampire run.

Hearing rustling close by, Emma stopped running and folded her arms across her chest and acted annoyed. "Why are you watching me?" She asked looking around and waited.

"What makes you think I was watching you?"

Emma turned watching the same woman from the night at the opera walk slowly towards her. She was wearing a long light purple gown and wore a small hat on her head. Long blonde curls settled down one side of her shoulder. Her lips were curled up in an amused smirk.

"Out alone? I didn't think she would let you out of her sight for some time."

"I can handle myself." Emma replied.

"Oh, I bet you can." The woman replied looking Emma up and down.

"Who are you." Emma asked getting slightly impatient.

"My name is Maleficent. And you are?"

"Emma." Emma answered. "What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want anything?" Maleficent asked innocently.

"I know you want something."

"Perhaps I'm simply lonely and I'm in search of more of my kind." Maleficent replied.

Emma narrowed her eyes using her power of detecting lies.

"You are lying. I will ask you again, what do you want." Emma said through gritted teeth.

Maleficent simply chuckled. "Well, I didn't expect that. I can see why she likes you." Maleficent said more to herself than to Emma.

Emma looked confused. "Do you know Regina?"

"No, Dear. I do not. I know of her though."

"Of her? How?" Emma asked even more confused.

"I know an old acquaintance of hers."

"Who?"

"How about you answer a few of my questions first."

"Fine, what do you want to know." Emma said sighing

"Who is the young boy?"

"None of your business." Emma replied angrily. "Stay away from him."

"I was only simply asking, Dear. No need to get so defensive." Maleficent replied chuckling holding up her hands.

"How do you know of Regina?" Emma asked again.

"Now, now, You didn't answer any of my questions." Maleficent stated.

"How about I just force the answer out of you." Emma said flashing her fangs.

"Put those away, Dear. This is a fight you can not win."

"I'll take my chances." Emma stated before she lunged forward grabbing a hold of Maleficent's dress and pushing her back until her back hit a tree truck.

"I do like forceful foreplay, Dear." Maleficent said chuckling.

Emma hissed while grabbing her shoulders and throwing her through the air. Emma watched Maleficent twist her body in the air and land on her feet.

Maleficent shook her head. "You really want to play, Dear?"

Emma crouched down with her legs far apart and growled.

"I'll take that has a yes." Maleficent said before she charged forward and swung her fist connecting it with Emma's cheek, sending Emma flying to the ground. Emma moved to stand but cried out feeling pain on her wrists. Emma looked up at her bound wrists, silver. Malificent chuckled watching Emma kick her legs while her hands were bound to the ground above her head.

"Now, My dear. I have some questions for you and you will answer them." Maleficent stated while she straddled Emma's waist.

"Go to hell!" Emma screamed. "I won't tell you anything."

"Such a shame, you are so beautiful." Maleficent whispered while running her hands down Emma's breast to the curves of her hips.

Emma hissed and tried to thrash her body.

"Get the hell away from her!"

Maleficent's body was pulled away from Emma's and thrown a few metres back. Emma glanced around and saw Regina standing over her, Her fangs bared as she looked towards Maleficent with a murderous glare.

"Regina..." Emma started to talk but paused when Regina charged forward and forcefully punched through Maleficent's chest and withdrew her hand holding her heart. Maleficent looked at Regina with shock.

"You are more powerful than she said you would be." Maleficent whispered as she fell to her knees

"Who said that?" Regina demanded while she clenched the heart in her hand tightly, blood dripping from her covered hand.

"Cora." Maleficent stated before she feel to the ground.

Regina gasped and fell to her knees dropping the heart.

"Regina? What's wrong? Who's Cora?" Emma asked

Regina didn't answer her. She stood and moved like she didn't hear her. She moved Maleficent's body and surrounded it with wood before she set it on fire. Turning to Emma, Regina quickly removed the silver bindings and hissed.

Regina helped Emma stand and hugged her tightly.

"Who is Cora, Regina?" Emma whispered

Regina was quiet for a few minutes before she pulled out of the hug and looked at Emma with tears in her eyes. "My Mother." Regina whispered with a look of terror on her face.

* * *

**French translation**

**Je veux faire l'amour avec toi – I want to make love to you.**

**Ca fait du bien, embrasse moi – that feels good, kiss me.**

**Ca vient! – I'm coming!**

**Je t'aime – I love you.**

**Je t'aime aussi – I love you too.**

**Thanks for reading, If you have the time please leave me some feedback!**

**Much love**

**KQ xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Interview**

**Once Upon A Time**

**Emma Swan ~ Swan Queen ~ Regina Mills**

**Thanks again for the reviews, follows and favs! you guys rock! :-)**

**Much Love**

**KQ xx**

* * *

_Regina helped Emma stand and hugged her tightly._

"_Who is Cora, Regina?" Emma whispered _

_Regina was quiet for a few minutes before she pulled out of the hug and looked at Emma with tears in her eyes. "My Mother." Regina whispered with a look of terror on her face._

**Chapter 14**

Emma's eyes grew wide in shock. "Your mother? I thought she was long dead?" Emma asked in confusion.

"So did I, Dear. I'm just as shocked about this as you." Regina replied while she angrily wiped her tears.

"So she's a vampire?" Emma asked

"It appears so. We have to leave." Regina said while she looked down at the burning body of Maleficent.

Emma nods her head. "Do you think she is in Paris?"

"I don't know, but we are not sticking around to find out." Regina declared.

* * *

Emma watched Regina rush around their home, frantically packing a few belongings.

"Regina, please calm down. We can't go anywhere tonight. The sun will be up in a few hours. We will be safe tonight."

"Henry!" Regina shouted up to the boy who was in his room.

Once Henry joined them, Regina calmed down enough to explain to him what had happened and that they were leaving Paris the next night and he needed to pack his belongings before resting.

Henry nodded his head. "OK." He said before he quickly made his way to his room to pack.

"Emma, don't just stand there, help." Regina bite out.

Emma sighed. "Fine, but when we are packed, we need to talk." Emma declared before she went upstairs to pack their bedroom.

* * *

Once They were packed, they sent Henry to rest. Promising him that everything was OK and they would be safe during the day.

Emma followed Regina into their room and sat on the edge of their bed. "OK. Talk." Emma ordered.

"There is nothing to talk about. My mother is a vampire. We need to leave before she finds us. End of story." Regina said

"Come on, Regina. We have been together 100 years, I know nothing of your past. Its time to talk to me. I need to know what the hell is going on." Emma demanded.

Regina sighed and sat next to the blonde. "My mother was.._ is_ a horrible woman. She never showed me love when I was a child and she would often beat me when she thought I was bad. She said it was for my own good. She had plans for me, I needed to be perfect."

Emma frowned and took Regina's hand in her own.

"When I was 19, Mother got me a job has a nanny for a very wealthy man, Leopard. His wife died a year after she gave birth to their daughter. He needed help raising her, and I was good with children so my mother set up the job. I was happy with the job at first, I moved into their home and looked after Mary. She was a beautiful child. I loved her from the moment we met."

"After several weeks of living with the Blanchard's, I met their stable boy, Daniel. We slowly fell in love and would often sneak around to see each other. A few years passed and my mother told me that Leopard was looking for a new wife, she said I would be a perfect wife for him and a perfect mother for Mary. I didn't want to marry him so after I told Daniel, we decided to run away together."

"The night before we planned to run away, Leopard informed me that Daniel had run off. I was heartbroken. Leopard proposed to me and my mother accepted on my behalf. A few months later, I was married to him. I was married to him for 11 years before I found out that Daniel didn't run away. When Mary was 16 she asked me if I loved Daniel. I was shocked by the question until she informed me that she saw us kissing one day in the stables when she was a child. I asked her if she told anyone, She did, she told my mother."

"I asked my mother what happened to Daniel, and she casually told me that she had him killed. I was beyond angry. I believed for 11 years that Daniel left me when really he was killed. Because of her I was forced to marry and share a bed with a man I didn't love."

"Regina, I'm so sorry." Emma whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I left that night, when Leopard was asleep I ran away." Regina wiped her own tears.

"A few weeks after I fled, I was turned by a vampire. He turned me and left me to fend for myself. After 12 years, I returned to visit Mary when she was an adult and she told me my parents were dead, I then changed her as punishment for Daniels death." Regina explained.

"My mother is looking for me, I know it."

"We will go where ever you want. If she does find us then we will deal with her, together." Emma whispered while she pulled Regina into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"OK" Regina whispered back.

"I know it will be hard for you, but please try and get some rest." Emma explained.

"OK." Regina agreed as she crawled into bed. Emma curled her body around her in a protective position and kissed the back of her neck.

"I love you." Emma whispered.

"I love you too, Emma." Regina whispered.

* * *

Killian looked at Emma wide eyed in shock after she told him about Regina's past and the accident with Maleficent.

"That is.. I have no words." Killian said still in shock.

Emma chuckled softly. "Quite unbelievable, huh. I only wish that was true."

"So where did you move to next?" Killian asked

We travelled to Italy and moved around the country, we didn't really settle in one place. Italy was beautiful, by far my favourite country I have seen." Emma explained.

"I have been to Italy also, it is quiet beautiful." Killian asked.

"We stayed in Italy for just over 5 years. The thought of Cora finding us was always in the back of our minds but we decided long ago that we will deal with her when the time came. We then decided to let Henry decide where we were to travel from there. He chose England."

"I know England very well, being from Ireland myself, I spent a lot of time there before I moved to America. I imagine London was very different back in the late 1800's."

"I haven't been to England in along time, but from what I have seen on TV, yes it was a very different city back then. I loved it though. We met a few vampires there, who, like us stayed to themselves. I asked often if any of them had heard of a vampire called Cora, none did so we were at ease for a while."

"How long did you stay in England?" Killian asked

"Until the 1920's. We decided to move back to America. Regina always felt safe there. Even though I explained she only felt safe because she thought her mother was dead. But She said 'If my mother is in France then America is far enough away for her to relax."

"So you moved back to America?"

"Yes. We returned to Boston." Emma replied.

* * *

Emma sat quietly staring out the window. Watching the gentle sway of the tree branches.

"Is everything OK, Dear?" Regina asked while she walked behind her wrapping her arms around Emma's waist and resting her chin on the blondes shoulder.

"Yes. I was just thinking of going to visit my parents graves." Emma explained while leaning back into Regina's embrace.

"OK, Dear. Do you need company?" Regina asked

Emma shook her head. "No, I would like to go alone." Emma replied while she turned her body facing the brunette and kisses her lips softly.

"OK." Regina said smiling.

"I will only be a few hours." Emma said hugging Regina before she left.

* * *

Emma arrived at the cemetery after 40 minutes and walked slowly through the headstones. There wasn't a cloud in the nights sky and the full moon provided light that cast long shadows throughout the graveyard.

Emma paused when she reached her parents graves. Her eyebrows creased in confusion when she noticed a bunch of roses sitting on the ground between the headstones. Emma quickly glanced around before she moved towards the flowers.

Knelling down, Emma noticed a tag hanging off the stems of the roses. Picking the flowers up, Emma gasped seeing one single word handwritten on the tag.

_Emma_.

Emma dropped the flowers and stood quickly looking around frantically only to discover she was alone. Emma picked the flowers back up and quickly made her way back home on full alert the entire time to make sure no one was following her.

* * *

"Regina!" Emma yelled once she returned home in a frantic state.

Regina rushed down the stairs to join Emma in the foyer. "What's wrong, Emma?" Regina asked looking Emma over before she spotted the flowers.

"I found these between my parents graves." Emma stated before she passed the flowers to Regina.

Regina frowned taking the flowers but gasped when she read the note. "My mother did this. I know it. She is playing games with us, Emma."

"But how? How does she know about me?" Emma questioned.

"I don't know. Perhaps Maleficent was watching us longer than we realised and was communicating with my mother the entire time." Regina explained while she started to panic.

"Fuck." Emma whispered. "So she knows about me and possibly Henry and where we are. Why doesn't see just come for us? Why play games?" Emma asked

"I don't know. My mother is a cruel woman." Regina said sighing before she went to the front door and tossed the flowers outside.

"What do you think we should do?" Emma asked with wide eyes.

"If there was just me, I would wait here and wait for her to show up but I can't risk you and Henry. We have to run again." Regina explained

Emma sighed. "I know you are worried about us, Regina. But we can't keep running forever."

"My mother always found a way to take away everything I held dear, from Daniel to my freedom. I can't lose you both."

"I'm not going anywhere, neither is Henry. I promise."

"You can't promise that, Emma." Regina whispered

Emma stepped closer to Regina and wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist, pulling her in for a hug and whispered in her ear. "Yes I can."

Regina sighed closing her eyes enjoying the embrace. "We will head west." Regina said softly.

"OK." Emma sighed knowing this was one argument she would not win.

* * *

"So where did you end up after you left Boston?" Killian asked.

"We travelled west for a few nights and spent a week in Kentucky before we decided to travel south to Louisiana. We found ourselves in New Orleans." Emma explained.

"That isn't stereotypical at all.. vampires in New Orleans." Killian said chuckling.

"Yes, well. We didn't realise how much of a vampire hot spot New Orleans was until we got there. Once we figured it out, it was too late to flee."

"How come?" Killian asked turning serious again.

"Regina's mother was waiting there for us."

* * *

**I hate to leave it there.. actually I don't lol I have my reasons. The next chapter will be up on Tuesday at the latest so not a huge wait!**

**Thanks for reading and please review if you have time.**

**BTW.. I'm only a few reviews away from 100! (amazing! thank you!) once I reach 100 I will be picking two numbers between 1 - 100 at random and I'll be asking those two reviewers for a one shot prompt! I'm so excited for that!**

**Much love **

**KQ xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Interview**

**Once Upon A Time**

**Emma Swan ~ Swan Queen ~ Regina Mills**

**We did it! over 100 reviews! I'm beyond happy right now! thank you all so much. I decided to post this chapter a few days early since I'm in a good mood. I hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing this one.**

**Much love**

**KQ xx**

* * *

"_We travelled west for a few nights and spent a week in Kentucky before we decided to travel north to Louisiana. We found ourselves in New Orleans." Emma explained._

"_That isn't stereotypical at.. vampires in New Orleans." Killian said chuckling._

"_Yes, well. We didn't realise how much of a vampire hot spot New Orleans was until we got there. Once we figured it out, it was too late to flee."_

"_How come?" Killian asked turning serious again._

"_Regina's mother was waiting there for us." _

**Chapter 15**

Emma, Regina and Henry arrived in New Orleans on the 11th February in 1926. They had been travelling south when Henry had noticed posters decorating the towns and cities they passed through for the up coming Mardi Gras which was held in February. Emma too was intrigued by the event and together, they both convinced Regina to travel to New Orleans for a few weeks of family fun.

They rented a small apartment in the centre of the French quarter, the city was buzzing and lively all throughout the night as people started celebrating early for the festival.

"This place is great!"Emma said excitedly while she walked down the main street with Regina and Henry. Henry nodded his head in agreement while hundreds of people crowded around them in celebration.

Regina chuckled at the two and wrapped her arm around Henry's neck pulling him in to a side ways hug before she kisses the top of his head.

Emma smiled at the act but pouted when Regina glanced at her. "Where is my kiss?" Emma asked acting hurt.

Regina smirked and shook her head before she leaned up and kissed the blonde. "Better, Dear?"

"Much." Emma replied winking at her.

Emma then noticed a young woman with long brown hair staring at them from across the crowd. The young woman smiled at her and tilted her head to the left indicating for her to follow her.

"I think I've just seen another vampire." Emma whispered to Regina.

Regina stopped and looked around. "Where?"

"She just signalled for us to follow her, she went down that alley." Emma replied pointing to the small alley the brunette disappeared down.

Regina sighed. "OK. Henry, stay close." She said taking Henry's hand before they made their way to the alley.

Regina paused at the opening of the alley and looked the woman over.

"Hey, I'm Ruby. You're new here." She stated while tilting her head at them.

"Yes, we arrived a few days ago, we are only here for a few weeks." Regina explained while Emma wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

"Awesome! We are having a masquerade ball on the 14th, for Valentines. Its kind of an exclusive party." Ruby explained.

"We?" Regina asked

"My clan." Ruby answered with a shrug.

"Are you the leader of this clan?" Emma asked

"Heavens no. Our leader doesn't like to mingle with the Humans." Ruby said chuckling.

"Have you ever heard of a vampire called Cora?" Regina asked her

"There is no one in our clan that goes by that name." Ruby said

Emma couldn't pick up any lies so she smiled at Regina who visibly relaxed and smiled at the young woman.

"Can we go!" Henry asked excitedly

"We will think about it." Regina replied smiling down at him.

Ruby walked towards them and handed Emma a flyer for the ball. "I hope you do decide to come, it's always a great night!"

Emma smiled and took the flyer. "Thanks."

"OK. Hopefully I'll see you all in a few days!" She said before she waved bye and took off down the alley.

* * *

Once they were back at their apartment, Regina looked at the flyer with a confused look.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked

"Oh, nothing. Just the logo on the flyer looks familiar." Regina stated pointing to the Skull logo on the bottom of the flyer.

"The logo was on the other flyers we saw for Mardi Gras." Emma stated. "Possibly just the logo of the printing company, this place is filled with skull designs." Emma said while she pulled Regina into a hug.

"True." Regina replied while she relaxed into Emma's arms.

"We should go to the ball, If this clan is large we could ask them for protection against Cora." Emma stated

"OK." Regina agreed.

* * *

The night of the ball came and Emma woke up with Regina laying across her chest. Emma softly began to run her finger tips up and down her naked back. After a few minutes, Emma felt Regina wake and bury her head in the crook of her neck while planting soft kisses long her collar bone.

"Hello, Dear." Regina greeted in a low husky voice that always excited Emma.

"Happy Valentines day." Emma whispered as she began to lower her hands to Regina's butt cheeks and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Hmmm.. Happy Valentines day too, My love."

"We have a few hours before the ball starts, Why don't you come sit up here and let me show you how much I love you." Emma said while she pointed to her mouth.

Regina smirked while she leaned up kissing Emma. Her tongue ran slowly across Emma's bottom lip before plunging it into her waiting mouth making Emma groan.

Emma broke the kiss. "Up, I know another place my tongue wants to explore." Emma declared which sent a delightful shiver down Regina's spine in want and excitement.

Regina lifted up and positioned herself so her knees were beside Emma's head and her sex was directly in Emma's face. Lifting her head up, Emma softly kissed the insides of Regina's thighs before she ran her tongue through already wet folds and moaned as the brunettes unique flavour filled her mouth.

Regina's eyes fluttered closed while a moan escaped slightly parted lips. Emma felt her own sex grow wet from the taste of Regina and the moans she heard coming from the brunette above her.

Emma softly flicked her tongue repeatedly across Regina's already swollen clit before she sucked it between her lips.

"Gods, Emma. Yes!" Regina cried out while her back arched. Emma glanced upwards and moaned against Regina's clit when she witnessed Regina's hands covering her own breasts and tweaking her nipples.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's thighs and pulled her down just as her tongue entered her sex. Regina gasped and bit her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning too loudly. Emma drank all that Regina had to offer her while she worked her skilful tongue deep within Regina's sex. She felt her inner walls tighten around her tongue.

"Yes, Emma. More!" Regina breathed out while she leaned back and ran her hand down Emma's taunt stomach before she slipped her fingers through Emma's soaking folds.

Emma shivered and moaned when she felt Regina's fingers circling her clit. She was already close. Emma worked her tongue through Regina's folds again before she starting kissing her clit like she would her mouth. Wet hot lips and a probing tongue proved too much for Regina, who's body tensed as her orgasm grew.

Regina moved her fingers to Emma's entrance and plunged two fingers deep within her which caused Emma's hips to lift off the bed causing more of the brunettes fingers to penetrate her.

"Regina.." Emma moaned against her clit. "Cum for me, My love." Emma demanded before she sucked her clit between her lips again which was the undoing for Regina. She came against Emma's mouth. Feeling Emma's walls clench around her fingers, Regina curled them upwards until she found the spot within the blonde scissoring her fingers until Emma joined her in orgasm, moaning against her sex.

Both women laid on the bed beside each other in orgasmic bliss before Emma turned onto her side and propped herself up on one elbow.

"I want to give you something." Emma declared.

"We agreed no gifts, Emma." Regina said annoyed

"I know, I didn't buy anything, technically its not really a gift. Its more of a... declaration." Emma stated scrunching up her nose.

"OK..." Regina said confused

Emma sighed while she pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a golden ring with a green stone. "It was my mothers engagement ring. My father left it to me. It was his mothers before she left it to him. I would like you to wear it." Emma explained.

Regina's eyes went wide while she looked down at the ring.

"I know we can't marry but I thought..you know." Emma said shrugging to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh, Emma." Regina whispered while she smiled. A few tears ran down her face.

Emma took that as a good sign and took the ring out the box and placed it on her wedding finger. Emma smiled remembering the vein of love that Neal told her about.

"I love you." Emma declared while she lifted Regina's hand and kisses her knuckles.

"I love you too, thank you." Regina said wiping her tears.

Henry ran into the room with his eyes covered. "Am I safe?" He asked

Emma and Regina chuckled before they quickly stood and dressed.

"You can uncover your eyes now, Kid." Emma said laughing

"Cool. So there is one thing left to do now" Henry declared

"What would that be?" Regina asked

"You have to kiss to seal the deal!" Henry explained

Regina raised her eyebrow but smirked

"Oh, right. Of course we do!" Emma said chuckling before she wrapped an arm around Regina's waist and tilted her back which caused Regina to squeal. Emma chuckled before she dipped her head to capture the brunettes lips in a soft kiss.

"I now pronounce you unofficially, wife and wife!" Henry declared giggling before he ran up to the two women and hugged them both.

Regina and Emma laughed hugging the small boy back.

"Love you, Kid." Emma said before she began planting sloppy kisses all over the boys face.

"No! Stop!" Henry giggled trying to escape Emma's attack

"What's that? Not enough kisses.. I think I need your help, Regina!" Emma declared

"Right.. that's exactly what he needs! More kisses!" Regina said before she joined in kissing the other side of Henry's face.

Henry finally escaped the onslaught of kisses and laughed while he wiped his face. "Gross!" he cried out.

"Hey! My kisses aren't gross!" Emma declared while pouting.

"No they aren't, Dear." Regina chortled while ruffing Henry's hair.

"Then I will only reserve my kisses for you." Emma replied before she kissed Regina's face.

"Can we stop with the kisses and get ready for the ball now!" Henry asked while bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement.

"Yes. Go put on your suit and we will be down shortly." Regina replied while she ushered the boy from their room.

"Next time we move, we need a sound proof bedroom." Emma said shaking her head in amusement.

"Yes you do!" Henry shouted through the walls which caused both women to chuckle.

* * *

Once they arrived at the venue for the masquerade ball, Emma looked around, taking in the stone mansion before them.

"Your mask, Dear." Regina said while passing the blonde her green mask. Emma had decided to wear a green and blue gown inspired by Peacocks. Her mask matched the gown with a few tiny peacock feathers attached to the side. Regina decided to wear red and black. Her gown was tight against her body and Emma had a hard time keeping her hands to herself. Henry wore a black tailored suit and a plain black mask.

Emma slipped on her mask and looked down at Henry. "You look very dapper, Young man!" Emma stated smiling proudly.

"Thanks, I feel like a ninja." Henry replied which caused Emma to throw her head back in laugher.

"That too, Kid." She said shaking her head.

Regina chuckled rubbing Henry's back after she had slipped on her own mask.

"WOW." Emma breathed looking Regina up and down.

"I'll take that response as a positive." Regina said smirking.

"You look... sinful." Emma said raking her eyes up and down Regina's body.

"Thank you, My love. You look stunning." Regina countered

"Thank you." Emma whispered before Henry started pushing them towards the entrance.

"Save the mushy stuff for later." He demanded.

"Easy, Kid. This dress is delicate." Emma shrieked.

"Sorry."

"You came!" A voice called out from the entrance which caught the Trio's attention.

"Hello, Ruby." Emma greeted the younger vampire who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Come! The party is in full swing!" Ruby said while ushering them inside.

Ruby lead them into a grand hall, decorated in lush red drapes and a white and black tiled dance floor. Hundreds of vampires filled the hall. Some were talking and some were dancing. Emma noticed a few humans stood around the room with numerous bite marks on their bodies. They had been brain washed to stand still like statues. Emma smelled their blood in the air and grew hungry.

"Come, I would like you to meet someone before we join the party." Ruby said while she lead them across the hall and down a long corridor before she stopped at a pair of large wooden doors.

Emma took Regina's hand and smiled. "You OK?" she mouthed. Regina simply nodded in response.

Opening the doors, Ruby lead them inside a much darker room. Once they were inside, the door closed behind them and the room was illuminated by tiny red lights.

Regina gasped when her eyes landed on a woman perched on a throne in front of them.

"Let me introduce you to our Queen." Ruby said while she made her way over to the seated woman on the throne. Emma glanced at the seated woman who wore a white and red mask that covered her entire face. Beside her was another woman with long black hair curled around her face, also wearing a mask, which was white.

Emma felt Regina grab her hand as she pulled Henry between them.

"Hello, Mother." Regina gritted out though her teeth.

The seated woman chuckled that sent chills down Emma's spine.

"Hello, My darling daughter. It has been too long. I see you have found yourself a little family. You always did like cavorting with riff raff." Cora said while her eyes roamed Emma's body and her lips curled up in disgust.

Emma glanced up at Ruby who mouthed "Sorry." Before she looked down to the ground.

Emma flared her nostrils and clenched her fists. They had been fooled by the young brunette. Cora didn't go by her name heer but by Queen. Ruby didn't lie to them she simply twisted her answer. Emma was beyond angry.

"You have been running from me for such a long time, My darling. It took a lot of effort for us to get you here."

"How?" Regina asked

"Visual Stimulation." Cora replied before she pointed to a gentleman who was stood against the wall wearing a black suit and black gloves who was holding up a Mardi Gras poster.

"You put up all those posters to plant the idea in our heads to come here?" Emma asked amazed.

"Yes. I am delighted the little stint proved successful. You ran straight to me. I would find it funny if it wasn't so tragic. Whatever did cause you to leave your little haven?" Cora asked

"You know why. The trick with the rose." Regina explained angrily

"Rose? I have no idea what you are talking about." Cora replied tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"The rose on Emma's parents grave with the note." Regina explained.

Cora chuckled. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Emma and Regina glanced at each other in confusion.

"Were you in Boston?" The dark haired woman in the white mask asked behind Cora.

Emma answered looking behind Cora to the woman. "Yes."

The woman visibly tensed and walked forward to stand beside Cora.

"I placed the rose on the graves." The woman explained while she took off her mask.

"Mary Margaret." Regina spat out angrily.

Regina felt Emma tense beside her. Turning towards the blonde, Regina watched tears fall from Emma's eyes while she stared at the woman in front of her. Her hand lifted to the locket around her neck while she breathed one word that made everyone in the room gasp in shock.

"Mother."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed that little shocker at the end there! Please review if you have the time. :-)**

**I have randomly selected the reviewers who I have asked for prompts, and let me tell you, you won't be disappointed by them! I very excited to write them!**

**Much Love**

**KQ xx**


End file.
